Born to Be a Champion: Pikachu's Johto Diaries
by IcySapphire
Summary: Follow Pikachu's side of the Johto League arc by glancing into his special diary...read, review, and enjoy!
1. Born to Be a Champion

Born to Be a Champion: Pikachu's Johto Diaries  
  
Day 1  
  
Clear evening  
Current mood: tired, but excited.  
Current location: Pallet Town  
  
Dear Diary...  
  
I received this diary as a present from Ash for doing well in the Orange League...so I guess I'll write while I watch him pack his supplies for tomorrow....  
  
What happens tomorrow, you ask? We leave for the Johto region! I'm pretty excited about seeing new places, meeting new people, and battling new Pokemon! You can only battle so many Pidgeys before you yearn for a new challenge...which is something I've been longing to have for the last few days, so going to Johto is right up my alley.  
  
Everyone in Pallet Town was very excited when they heard that we won the Orange League, so they threw a big party for us in our honor! To top it all off, I got to see Brock again! Sure, Tracey, Prof. Oak's new assistant, was fun to be with, but I sure missed listening to his stories and songs. He kept everyone laughing the whole night with his arsenal of jokes...my personal favorite being the one about the absent minded Kadabra...I laughed so hard, I got cake all over Ash!  
  
After that, we played games for a while, but Gary had to come crash the party and challenge Ash right in the middle of Charades! Ash was pretty steamed about that, and a battle almost erupted right in the living room...and I was in no mood to battle.  
  
Thankfully, I didn't have to battle...so after a quick match (and Ash getting utterly flattened), Gary went on his way...seeing Ash lose always makes me want to try my hardest and be my very best, because I don't like seeing him sad...  
  
Ash is telling me to finish up and head to bed, so I'll wrap this up here.  
  
Until tomorrow,  
Pikachu  
  
Day 2  
  
Sunny morning, with a few clouds  
Current mood: joyful  
Current location: Sailing towards Johto!  
  
Dear Diary:  
  
Yawn...Ash woke me up early this morning...I want to go back to sleep, but I have to watch the sea and look for any sign of land...it's quiet up here on the deck without anyone to talk to or play with. Ash is reading over his Johto League registration packet in the cabin, Misty's on the lower deck in the swimming pool (and Togepi's with her, no doubt), and Brock is...well, trying to clean tomatoes off of him...he probably tried to serenade a pretty girl and got tomatoes thrown at him. Poor guy...sometimes I wonder if he'll ever learn the RIGHT way to win a lady's affection.  
  
I can see Misty coming up here...I could spot her sunny red hair a mile away if I was asked to find her...and Togepi's with her! Let's see if he wants to play...  
  
Until later,  
Pikachu  
  
Mostly clear day, a few clouds, foggy  
Current mood: frustatrated  
Current location: The Forest of Beginnings, en route to New Bark Town  
  
Dear Diary:  
  
Boy, it sure is foggy out here in the forest...I can barely see the pencil I'm writing with! So what am I doing all the way out here? I'm holed up in a clearing with Togepi while I want for tensions in the camp to cool down.  
  
You see, we disembarked close to New Bark Town, where the resident Pokemon professor lives...but to get there, we have to go through a dense forest called the Forest of Beginnings...what I don't get is why it's called that when the forest just continues to stretch on for ages...I am beginning to get weary of seeing all these trees...  
  
The tension must be getting to Misty too...she accused Ash of going around in circles and getting us lost. Ash tried to defend his choice of a route, and the arguement just escalated from there. Being the peacemaker he is, Brock tried to calm both of them down, but before long, he was yelling and screaming as well.  
  
Quite frankly, the noise was giving me a headache, so I took Togepi and found this clearing...it's by a grove of berry bushes, so we won't get hungry while we're out here...but then again, maybe we should start heading back to camp...  
  
Until later,  
Pikachu  
  
Warm and misty  
Current mood: surprised  
Current location: Legendary Pool, in the Forest of Beginnings  
  
Dear Diary:  
  
Wow! Do I have something to tell you this evening!  
  
As we continued through the forest, we came to this lake called the Legendary Pool...Brock told us that Legendary Pokemon have been spotted there, so Ash suggested that we camp here for the night...personally, I think he just wanted to see if Legendary Pokemon actually come out here...  
  
So, we made camp and had dinner (hot dogs, yum...). Bulbasaur kept hogging the chili, however, so I just had to eat a boring old hot dog with no toppings. Squirtle kept bugging Charizard to roast his, but when Charizard finally obliged, he BLACKENED the hot dog (much to Squirtle's chagrin). He ate it anyway, so I guess he was hungry enough to eat it, blackened and all.  
  
After we had cleaned up our camp somewhat, we began our usual campfire singalong...it's been so long since we've sung together, so it was quite nice to hear all of my old favorites...but "Island Lady" got a particularly rousing rendition; I mean, Tracey could at least carry a tune, but Brock does a MUCH better rendition of that song. Not to mention Brock has the better and more pleasent sounding voice of the two...his singing reminds me of caramel: smooth and silky, with a bit of sweetness.  
  
So just as we started another chorus of _What for me toora loora laddie, what for me toora loora lay..._, I heard a rustle in the bushes. My interest piqued, I climbed on top of a rock to get a closer look...and came face to face with a Legendary!  
  
A blue cat-Pokemon with a long, flowing, purple mane was coming to the lake, his fur giving the trees a strange blue aura. Ash was even more surprised than I was, so he grabbed his Pokedex, eager to learn about this ethereal Pokemon.  
  
The Pokedex had this to say: (I'll write it down just as I heard it)  
  
**"Suicune, the aurora Pokemon. He embodies the compassion of a pure spring of water. It is said that north winds will somehow blow whenever he appears."**

****   
  
Sure enough, a cool breeze began wafting into the clearing as Suicune sipped at the fresh water...I concluded that this must be Suicune's watering hole, from the way he drank from the water, paying no heed to us. In fact, I don't think he knew we were there.

Satisfied with his drink, Suicune tossed his mane and raced into the night, only a glowing blue speck against the dark world.

Ash was mystified by the whole experience, judging by the way he kept brooding about whether it could be a sign or an omen. Misty just told him to calm down and sleep on it...I guess she's going to bed, so I will too.  
  
What could this sighting mean for Ash? I guess we'll find out soon enough.  
  
Until tomorrow,  
Pikachu  
  
Day 3  
  
Cool and sunny  
Current mood: content  
Current location: New Bark Town (FINALLY!)  
  
Dear Diary:  
  
We arrived in New Bark Town this morning. It's a quiet little town, probably not much bigger than Pallet Town...but I don't remember Pallet having this many cherry trees, but they do have pretty flowers, nonetheless.  
  
Ash was more than excited to start his Johto League challenge, but Brock was quick to remind him about procedure: sign up at the Pokemon Center first. If you ask me, he was wanting to see Nurse Joy more than anything. So off we went to the Center.  
  
Upon arrival, Brock immediately burst into song: _"Nurse Joy, won't you please? Cure me of this bad disease? Oh Joy, the diagnosis please..."_ That was about as far as he got before he realized he had been serenading a Chansey the whole time! You should have seen his face, which was a lovely shade of Charizard red.  
  
Misty pointed out a monitor that said "THE NURSE IS OUT. WILL RETURN AT 2:00." but a glance at the clock showed that the nurse was an hour and thirty minutes late...we were practically dragged out the door in search of Nurse Joy...sometimes I wonder if Brock knows when to keep his crazy romantic self in check.  
  
The first spot we checked was the local lab; where we found Brock's OTHER romantic interest: Officer Jenny. Granted, she was busy looking for clues, but that didn't stop Brock from sauntering up to her and singing _"Officer Jenny? Can't you see? You can lock me up and throw away the key...."_ Jenny was more than glad to oblige, but Misty dragged poor Brock away before he could get arrested. I hope that'll be the last time he attempts that stunt...but knowing Brock, who knows what he'll think of next to impress a lady?  
  
While all the commotion went on outside, Ash and I explored the lab, where we noticed Nurse Joy berating the professor over being careless with his Pokemon. I waved a paw in their direction--that got their attention!  
  
The professor--a young, slender guy with ruddy brown hair and spectacles; Elm was his name--said hello to us and explained the problem: one of his Pokemon had gone missing.  
  
Ash took that opportunity to introduce himself and show off Bulbasaur and Squirtle for Prof. Elm. Needless to say, he was quite impressed.  
  
In return, he showed us the Johto starters: Chikorita, a charming Grass Pokemon with a leaf on its head; Cyndaquil; a small mouse Pokemon with flaming quills, and Totodile; a feisty water Pokemon. It turned out that the Totodile was missing, and he was due to be given an owner the next morning--if they could find him, that is.  
  
After a chat with the professor, Ash told Nurse Joy he wanted to register for the Johto League--but before she could begin his registration, one of the other officers raced in with a clue: footprint casts! We all rushed outside, anxious to find out who--or what--made the prints.  
  
It turned out that the prints' owners were none other than Team Rocket! They were not about to let the Totodile go without a fight, so Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charizard and I charged into battle! Squirtle and I did most of the fighting, though...Bulbasaur and Charizard stayed on the sidelines in case we needed help...but Weezing and Arbok were a piece of cake...nothing that a good Thunderbolt wouldn't fix!  
  
The Totodile was safe and sound; albeit a little spooked from his ordeal. I tried to calm him down while Ash finished his registration, but after a little hug from Nurse Joy, he warmed up to me right away. I asked him what he hoped his future owner would be like...and he said he hoped his new owner was brave and loyal, just like Ash. I wished him good luck with his journey, and after saying goodbye to everyone, we're now camped outside of town. Our next stop? Violet City.  
  
I think I see Jigglypuff hidng in the brush, so I'll finish up and hide my pencil where she can't find it!  
  
Until tomorrow,  
Pikachu


	2. Born to Be a Champion: Pikachu's Johto D...

Day 4

Pleasent and mild

Current mood: exhausted

Current location: en route to Violet City

Dear Diary:

Whew...what a day! So much to see, and we even met a new friend today!

Rather than leave you wondering, I'll start from the beginning...

After we broke camp this morning, we set out to Violet City...but not long after we left, I heard some sort of yelling and screaming coming from a field near the road. My first instinct was that someone was in trouble, so I asked Ash if we could take a look.

It turned out that the yelling and screaming was not someone in trouble, but a trainer out with her team. She had on a black and yellow pinstripe shirt--which reminded me of a Beedrill--with a white T-shirt underneath. Some blue shorts and a cap with a thunderbolt completed the look. She must've been an athlete by nature, since she kept calling sports terms to her Pokemon; like calling a Tackle attack a "line drive". I'll have to ask Ash just what that means. At any rate, she was quite happy about catching a Rattata--or at least I think that was why she was singing a sort of victory song to her Electabuzz. I couldn't hear any of it from my position in Ash's pocket, so don't ask me how it goes.

Right after she finished the song, she saw us in the brush--and she must have been happy to see me from the way she grabbed me from Ash's pocket and swung me around. She was also babbling a lot too...but the only part I heard was something about an Electabuzz, a Raichu, and a Beedrill...why she wants those Pokemon, I'm not sure...maybe because they could match her pinstripes?

Despite the girl's enthusiasm about me, she calmed down long enough to introduce herself...her name was Casey. After introducing ourselves to her, Casey asked me to shock her...so just as I was about to charge a low level Thunderbolt for her, Ash stopped me and said it wasn't very nice to shock people. Casey, on the other hand, cut him off mid sentence and begged some more for me to shock her.

Now at this point, I had a little dillema: Do I give in to Casey and give her a playful zap, or do what Ash says and mind my manners? On the one hand, it would get Casey off my back, but then again, Ash would be mad at me...so since I couldn't decide on one or the other, I gave both of them a good zap! Ash was definitely not amused.

After we had all recovered from laughing, Ash asked Casey why she liked yellow and black so much. She is the Electa-bolts' (the Electabuzz baseball team, for the uninformed) biggest fan. Ash was not impressed by this, since the 'Bolts (as the Electa-bolts are affectionately called) haven't won a game yet this season. But Casey says she likes them because they play their hardest every game, and she respects them for it. Ash, however, thought that a team should be respected for how many games they win, so naturally, an argument began to brew...so Brock suggested that Ash and Casey duel to settle the score.

From my position on the sideline, I watched Charizard stomp Casey's team flat, reducing her to tears...but no sooner had Brock declared that Ash was the winner, Team Rocket came! They declared Ash's win "invalid" and demanded a rematch in their own baseball field. We had no choice but to accept.

From the second we walked in the stadium's gates, I had a feeling that something was up...I agreed to duel Chikorita. He packs quite a wallop, since he had me on the ground in seconds. Fortunately, I recovered enough to fire a Thunderbolt...only to see it bounce off the home bullpen.

About that time, Team Rocket sprung their trap...they almost had Chikorita knocked out of the park, had I not shielded him from their heavy hitter. The hit sent us inside their secret spot in the scoreboard...but when Ash and Casey tried to rescue us, it started raining baseballs!

Ash didn't even get as far as first base, but Casey was hitting home runs like there was no tomorrow....that gave Ash enough time to recover and summon Bulbasaur and Squirtle, who helped out with the home run contest, as did Rattata and Pidgey. Needless to say, Team Rocket struck out.

Casey also realized that Team Rocket had been lying to her about Ash cheating all along...so the two of them had an emotional handshake. After we sang one rousing rendition of "Take Me Out to the Ball Game" (Brock accompanied us on guitar, like he always does), we said our goodbyes, set out, and made our camp.

If today is any indication of how our time in Johto will go, I can only dream about what will happen tomorrow!

Until then,

Pikachu

Day 5

Cold and windy

Current mood: happy

Current location: En route to Violet City

Dear Diary:

We have a new face on the team: Heracross! He's mainly a strong, silent, and friendly type...not to mention strangely warm and inquisitive--he's trying to read over my shoulder, and trying to write while a huge snout is in your face is SO annoying!

There we go...Brock started playing his guitar again, so that got him out of my face long enough to write (Heracross must be his biggest fan or something)...I hope Brock picked a long song to play, since I have a lot to write! The melody is quite nice to write by...reminds me of the Orange Islands, but Heracross is spoiling it by chanting "Hera hera, hera cross" along with it!

So, how exactly did Heracross join us? It all started when we set out this morning...we came into a forest with a lot of bare trees. Since autumn is not for a while, and it didn't look like there was a fire, we were all confused...that's when we saw a bunch of Heracross stripping the bark off the trees and poking the trunks with their snouts...Ash wanted to catch one right away, but a Pokemon ranger named Woodruff stopped him, saying that the Heracross helped the local Butterfrees find nectar and sap to eat. Just then, I saw a band of rogue Pinsirs enter...and they scared off all the Butterfrees!

Ash and Misty asked the Heracross to fight back, and they almost did, but the Pinsir scared them off. Woodruff explained that Heracross are usually peaceful and don't fight very often...so Ash sent Bulbasaur to lend them a hand. While a good Vine Whip seemed to help, the Pinsirs had Bulbasaur cornered in a matter of minutes! Thankfully, I managed to scare them off with a Thunderbolt!

One Heracross was so thankful, he tried to open Bulbsaur's bulb--which Bulbasaur didn't take too kindly, so he whapped him against a tree with another Vine Whip.

Ash asked where the Pinsir lived, and Woodruff took us to a grove just across a river. (Misty remained behind--her bug phobia kicked in about that time) But no sooner had we arrived, we noticed that the bridge was out--so how were we to get across?

Luckily, a Heracross felled a tree for us, allowing us to pass. Who should we meet when we got there but Team Rocket! They had built an army of robotic Pinsirs and using them to mine sap--something that REALLY angered Ash.

The Heracross helped us duel Team Rocket--and in the end, we defeated them and sent them running away...possibly to cook up another harebrained and half-baked plot. But, when we stopped to make camp this evening, the Heracross--the same Heracross that is now sitting at Brock's feet listening to the pling-plung of the guitar--offered to go with us...and that's how he joined our party!

Uh oh...Brock finished the song, and I can hear Heracross flitting back to the tent! I better wrap this up before he reads this!

Until tomorrow,

Pikachu


	3. Born to Be a Champion: Pikachu's Johto D...

Day 6  
  
Mild and cool  
Current mood: content  
Current location: En route to Violet City  
  
Dear Diary:  
  
The sunrise this morning was quite awe inspiring, but what makes today's sunrise (and sunset) unlike any other? I got to see it from high above the ground! That's right, we're camped on a mountain for tonight! Quite appropriately, all our campfire songs this evening had something to do with mountains and rivers...but right now, Ash is already asleep, so I'm using a flashlight to light my work area so I don't wake him.  
  
When we first arrived on the mountain, the view was amazing...but Ash just HAD to yodel and cause an avalanche. Not that he was a good yodeler to begin with, but still...  
  
After we had recovered enough to climb out of the rocks, Ash spotted a Donphan, and tried to catch it, but Brock said that HE wanted it for breeding purposes. Thankfully, Misty broke them up before the situation got too out of hand...she may have the short temper, but every so often she'll play the peacemaker--when she wants to, that is!  
  
The Donphan must've been panicked by all the yelling and screaming, and ran away! Brock tried summoning Onix to catch it, but Onix was flattened by a Rollout attack! Ash decided to send Heracross to help--but before the duel could go any further, the Donphan's owner, a young lady named Rochelle, came to rescue it! She was not too happy with us for trying to catch her Donphan, but Ash quickly apologized--buying Brock time to go into "crazy romantic" mode. I on the other hand, was interested in the pretty orange stone in her necklace...which I later learned was amberite, a jewel worn by kings and nobility in medieval times. My daydreams of Ash being a king were soon shattered when Ash told me we were heading off to camp...oh well. Maybe I can get an amberite for myself in the morning...  
  
Until tomorrow,   
Pikachu  
  
Day 7  
  
Sunny, but cool  
Current mood: cheerful  
Current location: En route to Violet City; on the peaks of Mt. Amber  
  
Dear Diary:  
  
Rochelle brought us food this morning...but she wasn't her normal and happy self today. Her youngest Donphan--the one we tried to catch yesterday--had gone missing; and she was frantically searching for it. She had been trying to teach it to dig for amberites when it wandered off...and its captors looked like a guy, a girl, and a talking Meowth...now who does THAT sound like? If that description isn't painfully obvious, I don't know what is!  
  
We found Team Rocket on another peak, unsuccessfully digging for amberites. Ash demanded that they give the Donphan back, but they chose to sic Arbok and Victreebel on us! Brock summoned Onix to Bind them, but he only managed to get Victreebel, who put Onix to sleep right then and there!  
  
With Onix out of the picture, Misty and Ash joined the duel while Brock and I went to rescue the Donphan. Poliwag managed to knock out both Victreebel AND Arbok (which is amazing for such a little guy like him), and Heracross popped their Meowth balloon before Team Rocket could escape...so the only thing left to do was Thunderbolt them into the stratosphere...but knowing them, they'll be back and ready for more.  
  
Rochelle was so happy, she showed us how she digs for amberite...the Donphan charge into the peak; which dislodges the nearby rocks and frees the amberite enough for her to pick it up. As a reward, she gave us each an amberite--mine is in the little pouch Ash's mom made for me before we left (I told her I'd collect souveniers from Johto).  
  
It's a shame we have to climb down this mountain tomorrow...I could stay up here forever and admire the view...but there's plenty other places in Johto to see...  
  
I can hear everyone singing ouside...sounds like Brock wrote a song about the mountain...so I'll close this with a verse and a little piece of the chorus:  
  
_I hear her voice...in the morning hours, she calls me,  
The radio reminds me of my home far away...  
And walking down the road, I get a feeling that I should've been home yesterday...yesterday....  
  
Country roads...take me home...to the place...I belong..._  
  
Until tomorrow,  
Pikachu  
  
Day 8  
  
Cold and humid  
Current mood: frightened  
Current location: En route to Violet City; in the Forest of Illusion  
  
Dear Diary:  
  
Oh boy...first we camp on a majestic mountain, and today we have to camp in a spooky old forest...and I'm scared that a Gastly might hypnotize me or confuse me...or worse, eat my dreams! It makes me shiver just thinking about it! Not only that, but the old house we're staying in is creaking a lot; and it's scaring me so much, I can't sleep!  
  
I could ask Brock to get his guitar out and sing his mountain song again to get me to go back to sleep; but he appears to be sleeping peacefully, so I guess I'll just write until I feel tired again, so here goes...  
  
How did we wind up in here, you ask? The scare-fest began early this morning, when we all started hearing weird noises and seeing scary faces on the trees...and while we were running away in panic, I caught a glance at what--or should I say, who--was scaring us: our old rival Gary and a Hoothoot!  
  
After we got a chance to stop and rest, Gary came and taunted us about being scared...but he did drop a little hint for us before he went on his way: The only way to get out of the Forest of Illusion is to find a Hoothoot to guide you. With that thought in mind, we began our search for a Hoothoot.  
  
It didn't take us very long before we found one...I suppose you could say that this Hoothoot found us. He came right up to Misty and nibbled her toes...but when Ash tried to talk to him, he was the not-so-proud recipient of a faceful of Hoothoot beak (Funny!) I wasn't the only one that thought this was funny; Brock got out a camera and took a picture! (and Ash is still mad at him for doing that!)  
  
Ash took me to give the Hoothoot a Thunderbolt for pecking him, but before I could charge up, I received a Hoothoot beak in my face too! I nearly expected Brock to take a picture of me writhing in pain (therefore allowing me to share in Ash's humiliation), but before any of us could do anything else, we met the Hoothoot's owner: an odd old lady named Hagatha. Thankfully, Brock knew better than to go into "crazy romantic" mode this time.  
  
We learned that Hagatha lends Hoothoot guides to help travelers through the Forest of Illusion; but she had just sent out her last Hoothoot this afternoon...so here we are in Hagatha's old, creaky house, waiting for a Hoothoot to return....maybe then we can get out of here and continue on our way to Violet City.  
  
Well, my eyes are feeling heavy and I can barely hold my pencil...so I guess I'll try to get some sleep...  
  
Until tomorrow,  
Pikachu   
  
Day 9  
  
Cold, but sunny  
Current mood: exhausted.  
Current location: Just outside the Forest of Illusion, en route to Violet City  
  
Dear Diary:  
  
And I thought yesterday's adventure in the Forest of Illusion was weird...today topped yesterday in the weird department by a long shot!  
  
It turned out that the Hoothoot we got was inexperienced at guiding, judging from how scared she was from all the illusions...but in my confusion trying to figure out which of all the fire and traps was real, I felt a rope around me...and it certainly felt like a real rope!  
  
Ash realized that Team Rocket was pulling me up into their little tree house overlooking the forest...but the forest conjured up a Dragonite to knock them down! (allowing me to wriggle out of the ropes into Ash's arms) That Dragonite illusion should keep them busy for a while...at least until they figure out it's an illusion, anyway.  
  
But the forest was not done toying with us yet...next, it started to duplicate Ash! While Misty and Brock were scratching their heads in confusion, I simply just shocked the duplicates, sending the real Ash to the ground...  
  
Then, it conjured up a bunch of bugs to scare Misty! That gave the young Hoothoot the courage to fend off all the illusions--and exposed a few Haunters in a bush, enjoying our apparent confusion and fear. Thankfully, they're no match for a well placed Thunderbolt! With that, we made it out of the forest without incident, and set up camp by the road.  
  
I only wish that our next adventure is not so scary or confusing...but we'll just wait and see.  
  
Until tomorrow,  
Pikachu


	4. Born to Be a Champion: Pikachu's Johto D...

Day 10

Warm and sunny

Current mood: estatic!

Current location: Flowender Town

Dear Diary:

Finally! Civilization!

We arrived in a little town called Flowender this morning, (so named because of all its pretty gardens) and apparently I'm not the only one glad to see a town after all this time. Misty wanted to go look around, and Brock was excited about courting a pretty girl or two...so he promptly set up shop in the town square with his guitar, his great voice, and a cup marked 'TIPS'. Last time I checked, he had about 150 credits' worth of tips.

Meanwhile, Ash, Misty, and I decided to check out the games and shows...it looks like the annual Pokemon Exhibition is going on; and I certainly saw my fair share of cool Pokemon today! There were Flareon jumping through hoops, Oddish balancing on Electrodes, Primeapes showing off their kicks and punches, an Alakazam telling fortunes...but the best act of all, I think, was a pair of Bellossom--and they were hula dancing to Brock's island song. (considering that the stage was on the edge of the square, they could hear him very well.)

Suddenly, one of the Bellossoms tripped in the middle of a loop step and fell off the stage--Ash caught her in the nick of time! She was okay, save for a few squished petals.

The trainer, a girl named Bailey, was relieved that Bella (the Bellossom that Ash rescued) was all right...Ash just smiled and said it was nothing--and about then, Brock stopped playing long enough to enter "crazy romantic" mode about Bailey...but Misty gave him a HUGE tip just to keep playing and singing!

Bailey explained that she wanted her Bellossom to win first prize in the Exhibition's Music and Dance division, but Bella always misses the loop step when they get to that part.

Ash and I offered to help Bella out--so what Ash did was write a new routine for the Bellossom to do that included the loop step, but was still easy for them to do, and then we talked them through it. Bella's getting the hang of it, but is still having trouble on the loop step.

If you want to know how it goes, here's the calls Ash wrote for it and the steps you do with it:

First part:

First your left, (touch your left toe to the floor and step to the left)

And then your right, (touch your right toe to the floor and step to the right)

Now, one step back, (take two steps backwards)

and two steps forward.... (take two steps forwards)

Now, your right, (touch your right toe to the floor and step to the right)

And then your left, (touch your left toe to the floor and step to the left)

Take two steps back, (take two steps backwards)

and toe, now. (touch your heel, then your toe, to the floor)

After you do this part twice, then comes the second part:

Kick your heels nice and tall, (do some kicking)

Turn all around until you're dizzy, (the loop step, basically turn around four times to make a loop)

We'll be dancing all day long, (take two steps back and turn)

Toe, and we shall repeat, now. (touch your toe to the floor and turn back to your starting position)

Kick your heels nice and tall, (do some kicking)

Turn all around until you're dizzy, (the loop step, basically turn around four times to make a loop)

We'll be dancing all day long, (take two steps back and turn)

Toe, and we shall repeat, now.. (touch your toe to the floor and turn back to your starting position for the first part)

Easy, huh? I'm having fun teaching the Bellossom to do it...Ash is calling the dance for me, so I better wrap this up and keep rehearsing for tomorrow's performance. First your left, and then your right....

Dancing on until tomorrow,

Pikachu

Day 11

Warm and sunny

Current mood: joyful

Current location: Just outside of Flowender Town

Dear Diary:

What a day! The people really liked our dance, and I had fun doing it for them too! On that note, I'll write about it here, just to relive the excitement and adventure!

We woke up early this morning to practice the dance--which I had to teach to Misty, Brock, and Togepi. They thought it was a good dance--and Brock promised me a surprise if I did well in the performance. I didn't have time to ponder what the surprise could be, though, because we were called to the stage soon after that.

At first, the stage was perfectly normal...but when I saw that the Pokemon were being tied up in a huge net, I immediately noticed that something was up--Team Rocket was there, trying to ruin the show before we even got started!

So, Heracross launched me onto their Meowth balloon, allowing me to pop it (again) and free the Pokemon! Team Rocket wasn't too happy about this, so they summoned Arbok and Victreebel to duel us! Ash decided to call our dance and let me try dancing to defeat them. If you want to know how that worked, here's what happened:

Arbok tried to Poison Sting me, but as soon as Ash called "Take two steps back," he ended up stinging the floor instead! Victreebel tried a Take Down attack, but no sooner did Ash call "Kick your heels nice and tall" did he receive a face full of feet--I kicked him four times in sync with the music. By this time, Arbok and Victreebel were more than a little angry, so they both sprung at me! Thankfully, I just "Turned all around until you're dizzy" out of the way, making them crash!

Misty and the others decided to help Ash call the dance--before they could call another step to me, Victreebel had me all wrapped up, and Arbok was about to Vine Whip me...at least until Bailey called "Turn all around until you're dizzy!" to the Bellossom. Amazingly, Bella got the loop step right, breaking me free!

Brock made the perfect call to summarize what happened next--"And Team Rocket's blasting off, now!" We combined our power and sent them flying!

The other trainers were so happy, and the judge gave us the first prize medallion--and as thanks, we did our dance for the crowd, and they LOVED it!

What was Brock's surprise, you ask? A harmonica! Now, I can learn to play the song we danced to, plus all of our campfire songs, and many more songs...but I can't actually play anything decent just yet...but when I do play it, I think of Bailey and her Bellossom...I'm going to miss them so much...

Well, I have some time before lights out, so I think I'm going to practice on my harmonica for a while...

Until tomorrow,

Pikachu

Day 12

Sunny

Current mood: happy

Current location: Just outside Cattalia City

Dear Diary:

We arrived in Cattalia City yesterday morning...and the first thing we noticed was there were police cars everywhere! Thinking that Officer Jenny was in one of them, Brock led us down the street, all the while singing _My uniformed beauty is simply the best! She's got my heart under house arrest!_ We got more than enough weird looks as we raced by.

In his zeal to find Officer Jenny, Brock wound up getting caught in a Spinarak web...we tried getting him out, only to get ourselves caught in it! I have to feel sorry for Misty though--she was the first one to discover that the Spinarak was home!

Thankfully, Officer Jenny came and clipped us out of the web. She thought we were apprentices to the Black Arachnid, a master thief that terrorized Cattalia many years ago--her ancestors caught him by way of a Spinarak, so that's why the force uses Spinarak instead of the traditional Growlithe.

Later that afternoon, the Cattalia mayor told us that the Black Arachnid was coming to steal the town's prized trophy--the Golden Spinarak--at midnight. It sounded fishy to me, but Ash told me that they were taking it very seriously--so we were going to catch Mr. Black Arachnid right in the act!

That night, we all set up guard at the mayor's house. Since everyone else took the best spots for a lookout point, I stayed with Ash and practiced my harmonica for a while-- both to pass the time waiting for midnight, and to keep Ash awake. It wasn't a total loss, though--I figured out how to play "Sunset Farewell", the ending theme to Misty's favorite movie, while we waited...Brock helped by adding in the yodels you hear over the harmonica part...it was nice hearing the _Oooh-doo-ooh-ooh-do-ei-di..._ complimenting my song.

Midnight came and went without incident, but just as we were about to give up, Team Rocket arrived and snatched the trophy! It turned out that they were planning to steal the trophy all along under the guise of the Black Arachnid. Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charizard, and the Spinarak combined their power to bring Team Rocket down, buying me time to give them their just desserts: a nice big Thunderbolt! That should teach them a good lesson...but knowing them, they're not the type that gives up easily.

So here we are in camp...we all took a nap to refresh us from staying up late last night...but I'm feeling a bit groggy, and Togepi looks cold, so I'll sleep with him and keep him warm tonight.

Until tomorrow,

Pikachu


	5. Born to Be a Champion: Pikachu's Johto D...

Day 13

Warm and breezy

Current mood: content

Current location: On the outskirts of Palm Hills

Dear Diary:

The road to Violet City took us into Palm Hills, a resort famous for its beautiful mansions. While we were all gawking over the pretty columns and decorations (and Brock's camera was flashing like crazy...), we noticed a rather cranky Growlithe sitting by a fountain. Ash tried to offer the little guy a treat, but he narrowly missed being bit.

The Growlithe's problem turned out to be a michevious Snubbull...she only wanted to play, but obviously the Growlithe didn't think so...Not long after, one of the butlers retrieved the Snubbull and offered us a chance to have lunch with his mistress. We said yes, and went inside one of the mansions. (and Misty reminded Brock to behave himself and not go into "crazy romantic" mode...or else)

Mistress (We didn't really learn her name, so for the purposes of this entry, I'll just call her that for now) was glad to see us, and offered to take us on a tour. Our first stop was Snubbull's wing...her room had this nice red and blue swirl pattern in it, with mountains of different furs inside the majestic closet.

Next came the workout room...Misty couldn't resist popping in one of the videos and stretching to it...so Ash and I ran on the treadmill while Brock practiced karate in another area...most of it was punches, but he knows some great kicks as well.

Our workout complete, it was off to the showers--or should I say--jacuzzis! It was definitely different than a boring old bathtub! Not to mention we got complimentary massages too!

Then, it was time for lunch--and what a lunch it was! The waiters kept bringing us whatever food we wanted, in as big of a portion as we liked, and however much we liked. As Brock put it (fake French accent and all): "Tres gourmet!"

However, Lady Snubbull was not enjoying her share of the grand feast...whatever the waiters put before her, she would not eat. Mistress was concerned, so Brock did her a favor and offered some popcorn balls from yesterday to Lady Snubbull--and she ate those right away!

But, we all heard some yelling and screaming outside during the dessert course--so when we went outside; we found that Team Rocket had tried to sneak in--and Lady Snubbull had developed an affinity to Meowth's tail--that's one less Thunderbolt for me to perform today, I guess.

After we shooed Team Rocket off...we learned that Lady Snubbull was nervous because of her upcoming wedding to her lover--who I found to be particularly ugly. Then, we went outside and strolled in Mistress' gardens...where Brock overheard a particularly juicy conversation between two trainers; and he was REALLY steamed at some of what they were talking about! (which I couldn't hear at all). To make matters worse, Team Rocket showed up in the middle of Brock's lecture and swiped one of the Snubbulls!

Thankfully, Lady Snubbull distracted Team Rocket while we worked outselves free...Heracross took care of Weezing and Arbok, and Lady Snubbull helped by biting Arbok's tail...and she appeared to enjoy the duel!

Mistress was quite surprised by how much fun Lady Snubbull enjoyed the duel...in fact, she told her servants to build an arena for her...but as for Lady Snubbull, I think she's chasing after Meowth right now, but who knows?

Until tomorrow,

Pikachu

Day 14

Sunny and warm

Current mood: proud

Current location: Stantler Grove, en route to Violet City

Dear Diary:

Brock did something amazing today: he helped a lost baby Stantler back to its herd. I have to admit, even though he has a tendency to go into "crazy romantic" mode a lot, he still is a softie for baby and young Pokemon...I guess budding breeders are like that.

The adventure began not too long after we set out this morning...Ash discovered a Stantler in the bushes...so Brock picked a blade of grass and showed me how to make a homemade Stantler call with it...and it sounds just like the real thing, too!

The Stantler, thinking its mother was calling it, began to approach the bush we were hiding in. (although the noise was just Brock blowing between a piece of grass...the noise does have an amazing resemblance to a female Stantler distress cry) Closer inspection revealed that the poor fawn had a broken leg--but before Brock could even get close to examine the wounded area, a whole Stantler herd arrived--and they were not too happy with us for messing with the fawn! I'm still tired from all that running we had to do to avoid getting trampled!

As we caught our breath back in the bush, Officer Jenny came...and not surprisingly, Brock accepted her offer to let us relax in the police station while the force cleared out the forest due to all the Stantler stampedes in the area....apparently, someone--or something--is scaring them into a frenzy!

Not long after we had gotten comfortable, the Stantler fawn returned--giving Brock a chance to clean and dress its wound. It looked so happy prancing around the field outside of town!

We returned to the forest later that afternoon to release the Stantler...but it had obviously grown a liking for Brock and didn't want to leave. Despite all the coaxing and pleading, it decided to curl up in Brock's lap and take a snooze...and Team Rocket came not long after that, using a robotic Stantler to capture the poor fawn!

Brock tried to free the Stantler, only to wind up caught in a net himself! Despite his predicament, he managed to summon Onix--and Onix destroyed the robot with a Bind attack! I fired a few Thunderbolts at Team Rocket as they ran, but they proved to be too fast for me. To add to the confusion even more, an adult Stantler saw what was going on and charged into the net holding the fawn, ripping it completely in half!

About this time, Brock had worked himself free from his binding, and started to chase Team Rocket! Ash joined the fray by summoning Bulbasaur--but the Stantler was too heavy for Bulbasaur to hold...and Brock made a leaping catch just before the Stantler landed! (I didn't know he could jump that high or that far!) By this time, the entire herd of Stantler arrived--and they chased Team Rocket away. Finally, the Stantler fawn found its mother--I couldn't resist watching them nuzzle each other as we looked for a place to camp...I sometimes wish Ash would hug me like that...

Until tomorrow,

Pikachu

Day 15

Cold and snowy

Current mood: cheerful

Current location: Petal Mountains, en route to Violet City

Dear Diary:

I am proud to say that we have another newcomer to the party--a playful little Chikorita. Ash is playing with her in the snow, but I can't find my scarf and cap, so I'll sit here inside the tent where it's warm and watch. She does like my harmonica though--but she's my biggest critic!

From the looks of her romping around in the snow, you'd think she'd been with Ash for a long time--but if it wasn't for him, she'd be dead.

So how did we manage to meet up with this little girl? As we traveled through the Petal Mountains, we found her romping in a field at the foot of the mountain...so Ash called "If anyone owns this Chikorita, speak now...'cause I'm going to catch it!" With that, he summoned Bulbsaur, and the duel began! Surprisingly, she completely thrashed Bulbasaur! Even more amazingly, she even managed to defeat Charizard, although Charizard is many times bigger than her! However, the tussle with Charizard wore her out, so we rushed her to the Pokemon Center for treatment!

To make matters worse, Team Rocket captured Chikorita just as we got to the Center...so we followed them up to their little cabin atop Mt. Petal. Ash marched right in and gave Team Rocket a stern warning: Give Chikorita back, or get a thorough pounding...while he was doing that, I bailed Chikorita out of her cage and made a run outside...but we tripped the security alarm on the way, which tangled us all (Ash included) in steel ring netting....so we went rolling down the hill, and ultimately crashed into a tree.

When we'd all recovered, I noticed that Chikorita was nowhere to be found--so Ash and I frantically searched for her. The search lasted for several hours, and it was only further complicated by a huge blizzard, so I huddled up in an alcove while Ash looked for Chikorita. Thankfully, we found her safe and sound, and by this time, the storm had subsided enough for us to return to the Pokemon Center.

However, Team Rocket was still determined to catch Chikorita--and they'd packed a snowball launcher to try and freeze her! But, we combined our power and sent them running...her Razor Leaf and my Thunderbolt ended that snowball fight rather quickly! After that, we said our goodbyes...and here she is, romping in the camp with Ash.

I can smell some mint drifting in here...that means Brock must've fixed some of his famous hot chocolate for me! (and added mint as a special sweet surprise!) So I'll wrap this up and enjoy my drink...Chikorita looks like she's having fun out there...

Until tomorrow,

Pikachu


	6. Born to Be a Champion: Pikachu's Johto D...

Day 16

Sunny and breezy

Current mood: tired

Current location: Just outside of Cherrygrove City, by the Cherrygrove River

Dear Diary:

I am SO tired this evening...mainly because I had to do a lot of running to get Ash's special GS Ball back!

How did we lose the GS Ball to begin with, you ask? This afternoon, we were all getting tired of walking, so we made a temporary camp nearby a river. Squirtle, Chikorita and I had a ball swimming while we waited for Brock to finish making lunch.

After we had gotten out, Ash let me watch how he cleans his Poke Balls...he told me (and I quote): "The Pokemon Master always knows when to clean his Poke Balls" But I was left with a nagging question: If Ash is not quite the Pokemon Master, how come he's talking like he is the Pokemon Master? It must be his ego, I guess.

Before Ash could start on cleaning the GS Ball, I heard Brock call "Come and get it!" On that note, we all raced back to the camp for lunch...but I noticed a Pokemon climbing out of the river as Ash fixed my plate...I told Ash to look, so he fished out his Pokedex, which said this:

**"Quagsire, the ground fish Pokemon. He has an easy-going nature. While swimming, he always bumps into boat hulls."**

Misty didn't bother to hear the rest of the entry, she just grabbed some of her Poke Balls and hurried to the riverbank and summoned Starmie to duel...only she wound up summoning Psyduck, much to her chagrin.

Quagsire didn't really want to duel--he stared at Psyduck for a moment, then swiped Ash's GS Ball! We ran as fast as we could, but the Quagsire was much too quick (and too slippery) for any of us to keep up! Ash summoned Squirtle to help, but even HE had trouble hanging on!

Thankfully, we caught up to the Quagsire after several hours...Squirtle sprayed him with Water Gun, making him drop the GS Ball! I made a diving catch just before it could fall in the river...Ash was so relieved to have his special ball back. Just then, Officer Jenny arrived right as Squirtle and the Quagsire began dueling each other and asked if we had been planning to catch the Quagsire. Ash said no, but Officer Jenny told us she was taking us to the police station for questioning--just to be sure.

After several hours of questioning, Ash decided to call Prof. Oak and ask why Cherrygrove has such strict rules concerning Quagsire...he told us that the people of Cherrygrove use Quagsire to check the water quality--since Quagsire only live in clean water. Not only that, it's also the time of the Blue Moon Festival, where Quagsire gather round objects, bless them at Blue Moon Falls, and then send them back down the river to their owners...and if your item is the last item to return, you will be blessed with great luck in the coming year. No wonder our Quagsire swiped the GS Ball...it was probably looking for a round object to take to the falls.

Officer Jenny let us go not long after that, with a stern warning not to catch any Quagsire. Just as we walked out of the station, we saw our Quagsire, who promptly tackled Ash in hopes of getting the GS Ball. Ash summoned Chikorita to help him out, but she used a Whirlwind attack to protect herself and blew us over in the process, which led Brock to conclude that Chikorita has a crush on Ash. If you ask me, the sky's gonna turn green before Ash falls in love with anyone...

We found Team Rocket as well...apparently the Quagsires had swiped their entire team; so they followed us down to the falls, where we saw a whole bunch of Quagsire swimming...Ash was pretty angry that one of them had stole the GS ball, and he was going to catch the culprit--but Misty stopped him and reminded him of the 'no-catch' rule.

Ash's anger must have inspired Team Rocket--so they tried to capture all the Quagsire--and also grabbed me in the confusion that followed! The Quagsire, meanwhile, started throwing rocks at Team Rocket--breaking me free and buying Ash time to summon Bulbasaur. His Razor Leaf coupled with all the rocks the Quagsire were throwing was enough to send Team Rocket flying off...again.

All that chasing, running and battling was well worth watching the Quagsires bless the round objects at the falls...they fire them at the moon and chant blessings as the objects fly through the sky...and when the objects came floating back...the GS Ball was the last thing to return!

I wonder if the Quagsire's blessing will work on Ash as we get closer to Violet City...all I can say is, I can tell some great things are in store for us this coming year!

Until tomorrow,

Pikachu

Day 17

Sunny and cool

Current mood: content

Current location: Violet Plains

Dear Diary:

Tonight, we're camped on Violet Plains--and that means that Violet City is nearby! I am SO ready to duel for a badge!

That doesn't mean that we didn't have an adventure today though...we were walking across the plains until we came to a stream. Just as we were about to cross, Misty noticed the bridge was out--apparently a sign than Team Rocket was in the area. So by now you're probably asking, "Well, if the bridge was out, how did you get across?" As we were thinking about how to cross, Chikorita heard the sound of a high pitched flute in the air--more like a whistle. When we looked to see where the strange song had come from, a girl landed before us with her team of Ledybas...and how beautiful she was! She probably sent Brock's "Love-O-Meter" jumping off the scale, judging from how fast he ran over to her...

Interestingly enough, Brock decided to play "Pokedex"...or should I say "Ladydex"...his "Ladydex" entry for the girl went like this(and I quote):

**"Girl traveling with Ledyba. This natural beauty's short boyish hairstyle provides the ideal compliment to her warm feminine features...this girl is obviously Brock's type!"**

He was about to run up and kiss her had I not given him a good zap to snap him out of "crazy romantic" mode when I did...although the Ledybas and their owner, Ariel, thought this was the funniest thing in the world!

Ash was piqued by Ariel's whistle, so she told him it was a family heirloom passed down through the ages, complete with the story behind it...the story was so long, it bored Ash to death--but I noticed that Ariel's whistle had mysteriously disappeared while she had been talking about it! I jolted Ash awake, and we all went to look for it.

Not surpisingly, we found Team Rocket with the whistle--and they were trying unsuccessfully to play it. In fact, when Jessie played a very butchered version of the attack song, Ariel tried telling the Ledyba to Tackle them; but that didn't work either. I decided to jumpstart a duel and fired a Thunderbolt at the Team Rocket balloon...but I accidentally scared all the Ledyba off in the process!

We combed the plains looking for the Ledyba...Brock tried using his Zubat's Supersonic to locate them, but all Zubat found was a flock of Golbats--not what we were looking for! Ariel did give us a hand by telling us her Ledyba liked flowers...so Ash summoned Heracross and told him to sniff out some flowers...but all Heracross managed to sniff out was a snack! Go figure.

We tried her hardest to assure Ariel that she didn't need the whistle that much...and after some thought, she seemed to agree...that was when she detected the tell-tale smell of Stun Spore! Not surprisingly, we found the Ledyba dragging Team Rocket all over the place...so we charged to battle; and ended up caught in a net!

Lickitung and Victreebel tried to grab me, but the Ledyba made a shield and fended them both off! I ran out of the way while Ash summoned Bulbasaur to cut us loose. Once we had climbed back on the ground, I then gave Team Rocket their daily zapping...

Later, Ariel thanked us for helping her out...and she promised to try not using the whistle so often...

...and here we are in camp...I can see the lights of Violet City over the hill, and Misty says we'll arrive there in the morning!

Until tomorrow,

Pikachu.

Day 18

Cool, with a few clouds.

Current mood: concerned

Current location: Violet City

Dear Diary:

Well, here we are in the Violet City Pokemon Center...and Ash is all bandaged up from his run-in with a overly helpful Blissey...every time I try to snuggle close to him, I somehow manage to step on a place that hurts. I can hear his grunts and groans from all the pain...and it's keeping me awake! I could play a lullaby on my harmonica to help him sleep, but that would wake Misty and Brock up...so I'll just sit here and try to write; but the more I keep hearing Ash suffering, I feel like I'm suffering along with him.

The trouble started when we arrived in town. No sooner had we knocked, did the Blissey whisk us inside and pile us high with food trays! The combined weight of all the trays was too much for Ash to handle, so he tumbled to the floor, with the food splattering all over him a few seconds later. Nurse Joy rushed him into the bathroom so he could take a bath...which would have gone well had the Blissey not tried to scrub his back...she left some nasty marks!

Nurse Joy tried to bandage and dress the wounds, but Blissey tried to "help" by splashing rubbing alcohol on Ash's back--and let's just say you could hear Ash scream all the way back in Pallet Town!

After we had FINALLY cleaned Ash up and calmed him down, (he was screaming in pain the whole time we were bandaging him up), it was getting late, so we went to bed.

Well, Nurse Joy is coming to check on Ash, so I'm wrapping up for tonight. Maybe Ash won't be in so much pain in the morning...

Until tomorrow,

Pikachu

Day 19

Sunny

Current mood: content

Current location: Violet City

Dear Diary:

Ash is his usual happy self today--I would feel glad to get out of all those bandages if I were him...

Unfortunately, we had to chase Team Rocket away from the Pokemon Center today--they tried to steal all the food!

The first sign of trouble came this morning--there was barely any food left in the pantry compared to yesterday! Nurse Joy checked the security camera and noticed that in her helpfulness, the Blissey had given Team Rocket all the food. Misty, thinking something was going on between Team Rocket and Blissey, led us outside. Sure enough, Blissey was piling the food high into Team Rocket's balloon!

Ash demanded that they give the food back, but Team Rocket claimed that they dropped the food by mistake (but I knew full well that they hadn't).

Blissey, meanwhile, tried to "help" Team Rocket find the "lost" food...but Jessie, Arbok and Lickitung kept shooing her off. With Jessie distracted, Meowth tried to grab me, but I shocked him hard to tell him that I was NOT going to be captured again. It was the Blissey realized that Team Rocket had been trying to hurt her in shooing her off...and her reunion with Nurse Joy bought us time to send Team Rocket washing away, thanks to Squirtle.

It's beginning to get dark, so I'm going to close for tonight...Ash says that we're going to see Sprout Tower tomorrow; so we can train for the Gym Leader!

Until tomorrow,

Pikachu


	7. Born to Be a Champion: Pikachu's Johto D...

Day 20

Warm and breezy

Current mood: happy, but tired

Current location: Violet City Pokemon School

Dear Diary:

What a day! Running around trying to entertain 60 different children at the same time can wear you out quickly! If you don't believe me, ask Ash and Misty--they're collapsed on the couch here in the Pokemon School's teacher lounge. Misty's trying to take a nap (which is near impossible with all the noise outside), and Ash is rummaging in the medicine cabinet trying to find some asprin...

What's all the noise outside, you ask? Brock is busy giving the children tap dancing lessons, and all the clicking and clacking of their shoes was driving Misty crazy--so we retreated in here for some peace and quiet...

Okay, I've digressed long enough, so here's the full details of todays adventure:

As we explored Violet City, some of the local children saw us and asked if they could play with me. Ash said okay, but on one condition--treat me nicely. The boys mostly gave me targets to shock (perfect training for the Gym Leader), and the girls mostly petted me and brushed me. Believe me, I sure needed a brushing after all this traveling, the girls were finding barbs and twigs all over me and picking them off! Some of them attempted to give me a bath by dumping water on me! (but Ash stepped in and showed them how to do it right)

The trouble started when two of the children started to tease me when Ash wasn't looking (he was busy chatting with the teacher in charge of the group, Miss Priscilla). The boy, Zackie, continually kept poking me in the stomach with a stick--not a pleasant feeling! The girl, Lizy, wasn't any better--she kept holding me in funny positions and stroking me the wrong way! (I'm like a Meowth when it comes to being petted--I don't like being stroked the wrong way!)

I finally let both of them know that I'd had enough of their poking and prodding by giving them a warning zap--and that got everyone's attention! Miss Priscilla stepped in and gave them a little lecture about how to treat a Pokemon nicely...they shaped up rather quickly!

Brock noticed that the children seemed to be having fun playing with us, so he offered to let us teach at the school for the day. Miss Priscilla found that to be a wonderful idea, and so off we went to the school with the children in tow (it was the morning break for them when we arrived).

Once in the classroom, Miss Priscilla left the children with some work to do, then took us down the hall to meet the principal--a rather oddball guy named Earl. (Personally, I think he looks and sounds like Mario!) We managed to catch him doing an odd ballet dance in his office...which irked Misty somewhat. Miss Priscilla assured us that Earl likes dancing because it expresses your happiness and joy. Inspired by this, Brock slipped into a closet--only to return clad in a sparkling red shirt, black pants, and tap with a rousing jig blaring in the background! Needless to say, I didn't know Brock could tap dance...or that he was so good at it!

After we applauded Brock's performance (Earl was VERY impressed!), we returned to the classroom--where Ash began to tell the children about our adventures in Kanto and the Orange Islands. It was nice reminiscing about Kanto...but Zackie had to interrupt by taunting Ash for not being the winner of the Kanto League. Ash assured him that even though he didn't win the League, he DID learn some valuable lessons along the way...that silenced Zackie really quick.

All the storytelling made the morning fly by, and before long it was time for recess (and lunch). Miss Priscilla ate with everyone and talked about the afternoon's field trip to Sprout Tower--and as for me, I still had to deal with Zackie, who was more than determined to have me for his own...and I thought Ash's behavior when we first met was bad...

I finally gave Zackie a static shock and ran into a nearby forest...and Zackie followed in hot pursuit! Ash also chased after him, after he told Misty and Brock that he'd meet up with them at Sprout Tower...I, meanwhile, ran behind a tree to get Zackie off my back!

As I stopped to catch my breath, a curious Bellsprout passed by the tree...he offered to be caught in my place so I could escape! Relieved by this, I accepted his offer...so I peeked out from the tree--and quickly hid when Zackie fired a Poke Ball in my direction! I couldn't resist snickering over the fact that he had actually caught a Bellsprout instead of me...he was dancing around all happily...but to be honest, I don't think Ash knew I was okay either...he started yelling and screaming, and ultimately tumbled into a pit along with Zackie...and Team Rocket was waiting for them!

I'm not exactly sure what happened next, but apparently they saw what Zackie had actually caught, howled with laughter, and then tried to fool me into thinking Ash was nearby...but quite frankly, I'm smart enough to know the difference between Ash's voice and an impersonation of Ash...if they're going to catch me that way, they should practice their Ash voices more...so I dodged their net trap, allowing Ash and Zackie a way out. Once Ash was out (and elated to see me), he ordered me to give Team Rocket a little payback--so I gave them a nice Thunderbolt into the stratosphere!

We arrived at Sprout Tower a short time later, only to notice that everyone was outside for some reason...but I knew Team Rocket was here...Weezing's Smokescreen is highly potent!

Zackie was still a little upset about catching a Bellsprout, and offered a trade to Ash...he refused, but assured Zackie that he could catch his own Pikachu. Once inside, we met up with Misty and Brock again...where we dueled Team Rocket!

Ash summoned Squirtle and Misty summoned Poliwag to clear the smoke...and about then, Jessie picked me up. I tried shocking her, but she had insulated clothing on! They whisked me over to a large rocket and tied me up, while Lickitung and Arbok were trying to cut the Tower's central support.

Zackie decided to join the duel--and Bellsprout managed to cut me free! I fired one more Thunderbolt, and that was enough to send Team Rocket packing!

So here we are, resting in the teacher's lounge--we would stay here all day and teach the children to dance, but that will have to wait....I've got a big duel tomorrow!

Until then,

Pikachu

Day 21

Sunny

Current mood: elated!

Current location: Just outside Violet City

Dear Diary:

All right! Our first badge!

Ash is dancing with joy tonight after clenching a well deserved Zephyr Badge...the flames of the campfire make a lovely backdrop for his performance, if I say so myself.

The day began when Team Rocket decided to swipe me in a slightly unconventional manner--an inspection. They even went so far as to call me fat and unfit for the Gym! I've got news for them: Do you call a Pokemon that works out every day fat? I don't think so!

However, before they could make their getaway, the Gym Leader, a daring and adventurous boy named Falkner, came to rescue us! With Team Rocket out of the way, we went inside the Gym and prepared for the duel!

Once inside the skybox arena, Ash started by summoning Chikorita--a bad move on Ash's part, since Falkner's Hoothoot clobbered her easily! I hurried into the area and squared off against the Hoothoot. He opened with a Tackle, but I was all the way around the arena by the time he hit the floor--shows him what a little Agility can do!

Next, Hoothoot attempted to Fly, but a Thunderbolt coupled with a Quick Attack brought him down! One Pokemon down, two to go!

My next opponent? A Dodrio...and this one was tough! No matter what move I used, he used Mirror Move to reflect my attack back at me! Despite my constant barrage of Thunderbolts, he managed to land both a Fury Attack and a Drill Peck at the same time. Although I was heavily weakened and battered, I used some of my remaining strength to bring him down--Ash decided that was enough and sent me back to the sidelines to recover...As I sipped a Potion, I watched as Charizard stepped in to duel Falkner's pride: a Pidgeot.

Although both Charizard and Pidgeot were good Flyers, Pidgeot used a Wing Attack to ground Charizard...but Charizard managed to recover enough to knock Pigeot out--earning us the badge!

Falkner was quite impressed by our skill, and he told us that he was going to train even harder so that he can be strong like us...and on that note, we rested and set out to camp.

Our next objective is the Gym in Azelea Town--but for now, I'll just savor the victory dance Ash is doing...

Until tomorrow,

Pikachu


	8. Born to Be a Champion: Pikachu's Johto D...

Day 22

Mild and sunny

Current mood: calm

Current location: En route to Azalea Town, on the shores of Lake Crystal

Dear Diary:

Tonight we're camped by the shore of beautiful Lake Crystal (it's quite appropriately named when you consider how clear and blue the water is). There's a lakefront town and some farms nearby, but I prefer the view out here more than anything else.

Today's adventure involved a pretty lady named Wilhemina and her Marill--and from the sounds of Brock singing outside, he apparently likes her. (I wonder just how many songs he's written for pretty girls...)

You see, when we arrived at the lake this afternoon, we first started by looking at some of the lakefront houses...but Brock was more interested in finding a pretty lady to cuddle with. To quote him, "Where there's pretty scenery, there's gotta be pretty girls!" Fortunately for him, he found a lady relaxing on the shore...but before he could approach her and talk to her, I saw a Marill climb out of a nearby bush. I informed Ash, who promptly grabbed his Pokedex, which said this:

**"Marill, the aqua mouse Pokemon. Her oil-filled tail acts much like a life preserver. If you see just her tail bobbing on the water's surface, it's a sure indication that she is diving beneath the water to feed on aquatic plants."**

This practically enthralled Misty, so she grabbed a Poke Ball and tried to catch the Marill--but Brock pointed out a small purple bow on the Marill's tail, signifying that it had an owner. Poor Misty...she was grumbling about how bad she wanted a Marill the whole time we were having lunch. The whole experience of capture must've been scary for the Marill too...it started crying! Try as we might with jokes (my idea), funny faces (Ash's idea), and songs (Brock's idea), it just kept bawling at full volume! Misty apologized, but even that wasn't enough to calm the poor Marill! If only Ash hadn't said that Misty scared it, he wouldn't have a great big hand marking on his cheek right now.

Apparently the commotion could be heard all the way into town--allowing Team Rocket to capitalize on a double heist by dressing up as farmers and offering to take us into town. I soon learned that something was up when I felt the cold steel of robot arms around me! That caused the Marill to cry again, distracting Meowth and sending us crashing into a fence! Ash went tumbling into a tree; but Misty saved us both from crashing into rocks...at least before we were all swept away into the river that joins with Lake Crystal...the last thing I remember seeing was Wilhemina demanding where her Marill was, and Brock apologizing.

We came to rest a little further downstream, nearby a forest. Misty tried again to console the little Marill, but again, her efforts were in vain. I on the other hand, was worried about Ash--did he know I was okay? Was he looking for me? But those questions were pushed out of my thoughts when I heard the tell-tale low buzz of a swarm of Beedrills--and they were not to happy about being disturbed!

About then, Ash, Brock and Wilhemina found us in the forest, so they rushed in to rescue Misty...but she wound up cornered on a cliff's edge; and the Beedrills were gaining fast! I stepped before her and shocked the whole swarm, driving them off.

It started to rain not long after that, so Misty, the Marill, and I took shelter in a hollow tree. The poor Marill was afraid of all the thunder, so it ran away, forcing us to brave the storm chasing after it! To make matters worse, a thunderbolt struck another tree, and nearly squished the Marill, had Misty not made a diving leap to catch it! We then returned to the tree and waited out the storm for the next hour.

We would've made it to Lake Crystal earlier had Team Rocket not tried to shake the bridge--they got me, but Misty grabbed on when they tried to catch Marill, forcing Meowth to drop them all! Thankfully, Chikorita threw out a Vine Whip for them to grab, giving them a safe landing.

Team Rocket was not about to let me go without a fight, so they summoned Arbok and Weezing. Poliwag took care of Weezing, but Arbok brought the little guy down! That's when the Marill stepped in and soaked Arbok, buying me time to get loose and give Team Rocket their just desserts.

Wihemina was so happy to be reunited with her Marill, she offered to let us stay with her for the night--Ash politely declined, but promised we'd come to visit again sometime. I hope that sometime is soon...the view here is nice, and the lake looks so pretty. Brock must've written a song for Wilhemina while we were gone--I can hear him singing it all the way in this tent, so I'll close by writing down the words to it as he sings....

_Fare thee well, love,_

_Fare thee well, love,_

_Far away, you must go._

_Take your heart, love,_

_Take your heart, love,_

_Will we never meet, again no more?_

_Far across, love,_

_Far across, love,_

_O'er the mountains, and country wide._

_Take my heart, love,_

_Take my heart, love,_

_No one knows the tears I've cried_

_So I'll sing today, love,_

_I'll sing to you, love,_

_In all its glory, my time I'll bide._

_No home or ties, love, a restless rover,_

_If I can't have you by my side._

_Oh come back, love,_

_Oh come back, love,_

_The sun and moon refuse to shine._

_Since you've gone, love, gone away, love,_

_This lonely boy has had no peace of mind._

_So I'll sing today, love,_

_I'll sing to you, love,_

_In all its glory, my time I'll bide._

_No home or ties, love, a restless rover,_

_If I can't have you by my side._

_Fare thee well, love,_

_Fare thee well, love,_

_Far away, you must go._

_Take your heart, love,_

_Take your heart, love,_

_Will we never meet, again no more?_

_Will we never meet, again no more?_

I think he'll see Wilhemina again...someday...

Until tomorrow,

Pikachu


	9. Born to Be a Champion: Pikachu's Johto D...

Day 23

Sunny

Current location: Sentret Grotto

Current mood: content

Dear Diary:

The road to Azalea began by dipping down into a little patch of plains called the Sentret Grotto, so named because a lot of Sentret live there. Ash thought it would make a perfect spot to camp, so we made a temporary camp and stopped to rest, sharing our wares with any Sentret that happened to stop by...after lunch, we all took a nap--and believe me, we all needed it after walking for most of the night last night! The only other thing on the plains was a lone Sentret enjoying an apple...but since it was not bothering us, we let it enjoy its snack.

Content after eating, the Sentret tried to wake Togepi...and the only thing I remember next was Misty panicking and the rest of us running after a tank shaped like an Arbok--which just so happened to be owned by Team Rocket!

A Sentret came and told me what had happened: Togepi had befriended his sister, and they both had gone tumbling into Team Rocket's tank...which was now hurtling at warp speed to who knows where! Not only that, but Togepi was trapped inside. This gave Brock an idea: find the tank and attempt to slow it to a complete stop...so after Brock summoned Onix, we sped off after the tank...but my only question is: What does dressing up in military garb have to do with chasing a tank?

Once we finally caught up to the rogue tank, Brock (or should I say, Seargent Brock, he was getting into the role of a soldier) outlined his idea to stop the rampaging tank: dig a big hole and fill it with water...which would have gone quicker had Psyduck actually helped instead of swimming around...and thankfully, the plan worked! I raced inside to try and free Togepi from Team Rocket...but I wound up caught in the wires myself!

After what seemed like an eternity, I felt this sickening lurch--and we were screaming down the road again! Try as we might, we couldn't get the tank to stop--and it was careening towards a town! Thankfully, Charizard managed to stop us before any real damage was done--but not before I zapped the controls!

Misty was so relieved that Togepi was all right...and I am too, to be honest...

Until tomorrow,

Pikachu

Day 24

Sunny

Current mood: reflective, and a little sad.

Current location: On the edge of the Charific Valley, en route to Azalea Town

Dear Diary:

Charizard left our party today...he wants to train here in the beautiful Charific Valley, a reserve where Charizards have lived for hundreds of years.

How did we get here, you ask? You see, as we continued around a mountainous area, Ash was complaining about his feet hurting...and to put it bluntly, my feet were hurting too. Then, Brock remembered that where there's mountain peaks, you can make echoes by shouting. With that, he called "Hello" into the chasm below us; and I heard it echo twice...only to have it answered by an echo of "Unfair!" that sounded somewhat like Team Rocket! Inspired by this, Ash tried to yodel again...and this time, he actually sounded good!

About that time, a girl named Liza met us on the path...so while Brock drooled over her, she proceeded to invite us down to the valley to see some wild Charizards. Ash quickly accepted, and we were whisked away by Liza's Charizard, a lovely female named Charla.

I was totally unprepared for the sights of the valley: There were Charizard statues everywhere; but the Charizards themselves were interesting to watch as well. Some were snoozing by a hot spring, some were stretching their wings, and some others were playfully chasing each other. Ash summoned Charizard to come look around and say hello to the other Charizards, but the other Charizards just kept pushing him around, ultimately sending him flying into a spring. Liza saw this and told Charizard to remain there until he could find a way to become stronger. He stayed there until Team Rocket tried to break down the gates with a new robotic child...which got reduced to cinders.

Liza then asked Charizard if he wanted to train in the valley...and Charizard said yes. I think Ash shed the most tears as he embraced Charizard one more time...we watched him fly off as we looked for a place to camp tonight. I'm sure going to miss Charizard keeping me warm at night...and I think I can hear Brock singing his Wilhemina song to the valley, the echo makes it sound twice as pretty, and the words could also fit Charizard's leaving us, so I'll close with a small piece of the song...

_Fare thee well, love,_

_Fare thee well, love,_

_Far away, you must go._

_Take your heart, love,_

_Take your heart, love,_

_Will we never meet, again no more?_

Good bye, Charizard...I miss you already...

Until tomorrow,

Pikachu

Day 25

Sunny, with a few clouds

Current mood: happy

Current location: Bloomingdale Town Pokemon Center

Dear Diary:

We arrived in Bloomingdale Town today, which is home to the world famous Sunflora Festival....and just seeing them smile makes me want to smile too! So, I'll try my best to keep smiling as I write this entry....

The sunshine made our water supply dry up...so after frantically searching for water, we found some pipes gushing with it...but before we could get any closer, a girl named Sunreeser came to fix the leaky pipe. Ash asked if she would let us get some water, and she quickly obliged after she noticed how dry our water supply was. Overjoyed by this, Brock went into "crazy romantic" mode and was about to serenade her until Misty dragged him away. (figured)

After a much needed break, Sunreeser invited us to her Sunflora greenhouse for the day...where we got to watch her water them! They all looked so happy singing in the "shower"...except for one, who had a frown on its face instead of a smile. Ash was concerned, so he asked why that Sunflora was frowning. Sunreeser explained that that particular Sunflora, which was named Sunny, was the one she was planning to enter in the Sunflora Festival, but Sunny was depressed about something. Sunreeser went on to tell us that if Sunny wasn't smiling again by tomorrow, she wouldn't stand a chance against the three time champion, Cirrus.

Inspired by this, Brock grabbed his guitar and started to sing practically every song he knew that was either a. happy, or b. involved the sun in some way. Sunny perked up a little on some of them, but it wasn't enough to merit a smile. I tried making silly faces, and that seemed to help...we spent the rest of the day making faces, telling jokes, singing songs--anything to get Sunny to cheer up! Despite all our efforts, Sunny didn't smile...I hope that she smiles in the morning...

Until tomorrow,

Pikachu


	10. Born to Be a Champion: Pikachu's Johto D...

Day 26

Sunny and warm

Current mood: happy

Current location: Just outside Bloomingdale Town

Dear Diary:

The Sunflora Festival was held today...and Sunny is her usual happy self again--but today's adventure was not without the usual trap by Team Rocket!

You see, the mayhem began last night, when the security alarm in Sunreeser's greenhouse went off at two this morning. When we went to see what the problem was, we found Cirrus proclaiming that he had literally caught a cat burglar--the cat being Meowth! Misty managed to let us take Meowth with us, provided that he behave himself. Cirrus thought that was a great idea, and released Meowth into our custody. He was a little jittery for the rest of the night, probably because he saw Lady Snubbull peeking in the window.

When we woke up the next morning, Meowth asked Sunny why she was so grumpy...and we learned that Sunny missed her best friend Gwendela, whom Cirrus traded to Nurse Joy the week before. So one trek down to the Pokemon Center and one serenade attempt by Brock later...Sunny and Gwendela were reunited! We let them sit out on the porch and chatter for a while.

Jessie and James must've gotten Meowth while we were busy at the Pokemon Center, for we found him all dolled up as a Sunflora in the festival competition. I have to feel sorry for him judging from his Charizard red face...Brock was amazed by how big Cirrus' Sunflora was...it made Sunny look tiny by comparison.

The judges were about to declare Meowth the winner until Lady Snubbull sauntered onstage and gave Meowth's tail a nice, big chomp; blowing Meowth's cover. With the crowds panicking and Team Rocket itching for a duel, we all charged into battle!

Ash summoned Chikorita to deal with Arbok; and Misty summoned Poliwag to help, but Arbok knocked Poliwag out with a Poison Sting. That bought time for Team Rocket to attempt to get away, but Chikorita covered for me by using Razor Leaf to ground the balloon. I couldn't hear Ash over all the noise, so James took advantage of my confusion to sic Weezing on me! Ash whistled to get my attention, then called for me to use a Thunderbolt on Weezing, but before I could aim, Chikorita shoved me, making my attack shatter all the mirrors. Amazingly, the energy allowed Sunny to use a massive Solarbeam to send Team Rocket flying.

With Team Rocket out of the way, the festival went on without further incident...and Sunny won first prize! I never forget the look on Sunreeser's face when Sunny was announced the winner, she literally danced for joy, sweeping up Ash in the process! (although it was funny watching Ash try to dance)

So here we are in camp...I wonder why Chikorita is so aggresive all of a sudden?

Pondering this until tomorrow,

Pikachu

Day 27

Cool and sunny

Current mood: worried

Current location: Hoppip Plains

Dear Diary:

Here I am, holed up in a little clearing and watching Chikorita frolic with some fighting Pokemon...she's been acting strange as of late, and I'm not sure why...does she even like me? Does she want to even be with Ash?

The trouble began when a young trainer asked Ash for a duel...Ash said okay, and the duel commenced; Chikorita vs. Raticate. She fought hard, and took a heavy pounding, but when Ash tried to recall her, she defied every attempt to return. When we finally managed to get her back inside her Poke Ball, Ash asked "What's wrong with you?" I think he also suspected that Chikorita wasn't herself today....

We found a Pokemon Center not far from where we were; so Ash took that opportunity to talk with Prof. Oak; but all throughout the conversation, I noticed that Chikorita was trying to get as far away as possible from me....I tried to offer her some food, but she sent me flying against the wall!

Ash was about to scold her until Nurse Joy suggested that Chikorita may be jealous of me; and that sleeping in a greenhouse may ease her stress and make her feel better...I wasn't too keen on the idea, but Ash replied that if it would get Chikorita back to her usual, happy self again, he'd do it!

I snuck out of the camp late tonight to come try to reconcile differences with Chikorita, but before I could say a word, she took off into the forest, leaving me struggling to catch up! I found her several hours later with a group of fighting Pokemon, who are now catering to her every whim!

Am I about to lose a friend? This certainly isn't the Chikorita I know....

Until tomorrow,

Pikachu


	11. Born to Be a Champion: Pikachu's Johto D...

Day 28

Mild and cool

Current mood: elated

Current location: Hoppip Plains

Dear Diary:

Chikorita managed to forgive me today, but I'm even more glad that she's her usual happy self again! In fact, during our singalong this evening, she even provided the percussion by clapping some rocks together!

Yet, I had to risk my life several times, and prove to her that Ash and I were willing to die for her if we had to! (Not that I have to do that anytime soon...)

The adventure began late last night and early this morning...after I observed Chikorita playing with the fighting Pokemon for a while. I approached and tried to tell her that Ash loves her as much as he does the other Pokemon in the party. But Chikorita didn't want to hear a word of it, and ran off towards an old warehouse! I followed close behind, and cornered her behind a pile of boxes before she could hide anywhere else. Just before I could say anything, Team Rocket came! They first tried to catch us in a net, but a Primeape knocked it away before we could get captured! Team Rocket then switched to Plan B: a robot made of tires!

We all tried to attack it, but even Chikorita's Razor Leaf proved to be no match for the 40 foot tall monstrosity. Before long, I was squirming to get free from its rubbery clutches. About then, Ash and the others arrived!

Brock noticed the signal spire on the robot's head, and suggested that we find a way to break it, disrupting its power supply...so Heracross offered to launch Ash up to the spire, despite Misty's pleas that it was too dangerous. Ash assured her that he was going to do anything in his power to rescue us...and on that note, Heracross heaved him skyward...and I watched as the robot moved away, sending Ash tumbling into a pile of junk.

Yet Ash is not the type to give up easily...his next attempt was from the top of a water tower...and he would've made it had the robot not moved away...but Chikorita made a Vine Whip for him to grab onto--and he made it onto the robot's head! I heard a sickening crunch as Ash used all his strength to crush the spire, breaking me and Chikorita free! Chikorita couldn't resist giggling as Team Rocket went flying...and she gave me a grateful hug as thanks.

Back at the Pokemon Center, we said our goodbyes...and Misty had to drag Brock away before he could serenade Nurse Joy again (I swear, he must like singing to her or something). Chikorita was a little unsure about following along...but Ash assured her that she could ride on his other shoulder all she liked. She decided to do just that as we walked off to find a place to camp tonight--but she walked the rest of the way here.

Oh, Chikorita...I'm glad you're back to your old self again!

Smiling on, until tomorrow,

Pikachu

Day 29

Cloudy, with a light rain

Current mood: tense

Current location: Hoppip Plains Weather Center

Dear Diary:

We're staying in the Hoppip Plains Weather Center tonight until all this rain clears out...I would go out and help Ash and Misty pick up debris from the storm that came through this afternoon, but Ash said there's no way I can help, and I'd get all wet anyway. It's okay, though...the storm chaser, Mariah, and her Hoppips are nice to be with, and I can always play with them while Mariah works. Not only that, but Brock promised us a singalong while we wait for the storm to pass...I can hardly wait to teach Mariah and her Hoppips all of my favorites: the mountain song, "Island Lady", "Ivy's Song" (a song Brock wrote for Prof. Ivy while we were in the Orange Islands)...I'm quivering with excitement just thinking about it...or maybe it's just me being scared from the rain.

The day began all warm and sunny...I couldn't resist watching all the Bellsprout and Gloom running about the grass...until we saw a Hoppip at the side of the road. Ash knelt down to say hello to it, but the wind blew it away, forcing us to chase after it! After running down the road for a while, Mariah caught the Hoppip before we could rescue it ourselves! She told us that the Hoppips help her chase storms and create weather forecasts--even if she has to chase after them a lot.

Upon arrival at the weather center, we noticed that Mariah had about eight Hoppip; plus a playful Oddish that had befriended them. He looked so funny hopping off a rock trying to fly!

Mariah let the Hoppip out so we could play with them--but Team Rocket tried to spoil our fun by using fans to catch the Hoppip! Ash led the charge by summoning Chikorita, who promptly knocked out Arbok with a nicely timed Razor Leaf. Meowth turned up the power on his fan to high, but a quick Thunderbolt sent all three of them packing! I couldn't resist giving Chikorita a playful shove in celebration!

Just then, the sky began to cloud up, and it started to rain--HARD! Not only that, but the Hoppip were bunching up, a sign that a major storm was about to hit!

Inside the center, a quick check of the radar revealed that a tornado warning had been issued for the Violet City-Azalea Town area; and we needed to take cover immediately! Brock tried to keep us calm by explaining what to do during a tornado...but even with all his knowledge, I was quite afraid from all the wind and the rain. Ash spent the next few minutes assuring us that everything was going to be okay.

And then...I heard a loud and horrible roar outside--a tornado had touched down not too far from the center! Ash led us down to the basement and told us to cover our heads...we remained in a scrunched up position for five excruciating minutes.

After what seemed like an eternity, the storm subsided enough for us to survey the damage--not only was the roof heavily damaged, but the Hoppip were missing! A quick search found the Oddish and three Hoppip...but where were the others?

Misty noticed Team Rocket with the remaining Hoppip, and summoned Staryu to bring the balloon down! Ash demanded that Team Rocket give the Hoppip back, but before long, a duel erupted!

Ash summoned Heracross in preparation for battle, but the Oddish offered to battle and save his friends. Amazingly, he managed to bring down Victreebel, Arbok, and even Meowth--and he looked ready for more even after Team Rocket blasted off!

Mariah was relieved that her Hoppip were safe...and yet Brock had to go into crazy romantic mode; at least Misty made him come to his senses...but since it's too rainy to continue, Mariah offered to let us stay here for tonight.

I can hear Brock tuning his guitar--that means that it's time to sing!

Singing until tomorrow,

Pikachu


	12. Born to Be a Champion: Pikachu's Johto D...

Day 30

Warm and humid

Current mood: content

Current location: Just outside Sora Town

Dear Diary:

I'm sitting here in the tent reading some of Ash's comic books...he must like collecting them, because he has what seems like hundreds of bags chock full of them strewen all over the place! I asked if I could read some of them, and he said okay--provided I don't mess them up. Some of them are humorous and don't have much of a plot, but I'm just now getting into all the superhero comics--"Pokeguardians" (about a group of kids that use the power of Pokemon to turn into superheroes), "The Superhero Six" (about a group of six heroes that live in space), and my new favorite: "The Adventures of Gligar Man". I'm currently reading issue 59, which is part three of "Gligar Man and the Secret of the Icy Stone"...and it's getting exciting!

Even more amazing, I learned that Gligar Man is real! I know, because he helped us save the city of Sora Town from Team Rocket, with some help from his sidekick and daughter, Gligirl! (gee, now I'm starting to sound like a commercial!)

It all started while we were walking through Sora Forest this morning...Ash saw something that looked like a Zubat flying through the trees, but Brock corrected him, saying that the Pokemon was not a Zubat, but a Gligar. Piqued by this, Ash tried to say hello to the Gligar, but sent us all tumbling into a Team Rocket pit trap instead!

Misty noticed that Team Rocket was pumping water into the pit, and Togepi was crying for help! It seemed like a matter of minutes before we would all drown!

Suddenly, I saw a strange figure perched in a tree, and who should appear but Gligar Man! I cheered my hardest as one by one, Gligar Man brought down Team Rocket and freed us from the pit! (and Misty was so relieved to have Togepi back)

Ash was shocked to see one of his favorite superheroes in person, so he promptly asked for an autograph (which is tucked away in a drawer right now). Before speeding off atop the Glibike (Gligar Man's vehicle of choice, for the uninformed), Gligar Man told us that if we needed him, just whistle! (and Brock still has the whistle to prove it!)

While we were all recovering, we met a young girl named Latoya, who lived in Sora Town. Brock immediately grabbed his guitar and started to play the Gligar Man theme song, only to be dragged away by Misty after several renditions of the song...honestly, I didn't know he even knew the Gligar Man song!

Latoya seemed flattered about Brock's song...so she invited us to Sora Town, where he got to reprise his performance as part of a promotion touting some new Gligar Man action figures. Ash was practically in heaven with all the toys!

Before long, Latoya's dad, the creator of Gligar Man, came down to meet us...Ash was amazed that the very person that was Gligar Man's alter ego was real...Mr. Parker, as he was affectionately called, began drawing the Gligar Man comics just as a hobby--but the comics proved to be so popular, a whole wave of merchandise and a TV series came with it...before long, he had actually BECOME Gligar Man by dressing up in costume and rescuing people.

Ash showed Mr. Parker an old drawing of Gligar Man he had done when he was younger...and Mr parker was so impressed he offered Ash a chance to take over drawing the comics, voicing Gligar Man in the TV show, and dressing up like him--but Ash politely declined, saying he had his dream of Pokemon Master to worry about. Brock jumped at the opportunity, but got a resounding no from Misty.

Just then, I heard the security alarm go off--Team Rocket was raiding the store and stealing all the toys! We tried to stop them, but they managed to tie me, Ash, and Gligar Man in a cocoon--and then I saw a smaller figure appear: Gligirl, a.k.a. Latoya!

Gligirl cut us loose, buying me time to zap Team Rocket to who-knows-where...Gligar Man was so grateful for our help, he decided not to retire, but work together with Gligirl...and as a reward, he drew our entire adventure into comic form--I can't wait to get that issue in the mail!

Ash is telling me to put the comics away, so I'll wrap this up for now.

Until tomorrow,

Pikachu


	13. Born To Be a Champion: Pikachu's Johto D...

Day 31

Sunny

Current mood: happy

Current location: Mareep Fields, just outside Lanas Town

Dear Diary:

We're resting here in Mareep Fields tonight, and after all the excitement today, I sure need to rest, but all these Mareep crowding around me and bleating in my ears is driving me crazy! Am I some kind of Mareep attractant or something?

Rant aside, I suppose I could tell you about our adventure with these Mareep...you see, we arrived in the fields yesterday afternoon, and since Misty was complaining about being hungry, we stopped and made a temporary camp. We had enough time to make sandwiches (ham and cheese, my favorite!)...but Brock just had to play a joke on Misty...he blasted a party horn in her face--right as Ash was about to take a bite of his sandwich! The noise not only startled Misty, but made Ash choke as well! Thankfully, I gave him the Heimlich manuver, so he was fine.

While Ash was recovering, he spotted a sheep like Pokemon with pale yellow fleece coming to sample some of our fruit. He smiled and fed the little Pokemon, who happily began bleating and hopping around in pure joy...all the jumping startled me, so I fired a few Thunderbolts in an attempt to calm it down...but it appeared to enjoy the shocks so it kept bouncing about...and before long, some of its friends joined in! I felt like I was about to be buried alive in Mareeps!

Just then, all the Mareeps perked up at the sound of a girl's voice, and despite the girl's efforts to calm the Mareep down, only one--which had a plaid collar on--calmed down enough to be cuddled with its master, leaving me to dodge what seemed like hundreds of Mareeps!

The girl's mother arrived a few minutes later with her Raichu, Raika, and led the Mareep back to their corral. The girl, Mary, apologized for letting the Mareep escape, but she received a scolding nonetheless--the only part I heard of it was something about battling--I think she wanted to train her Mareep for battle.

Mary's mom told us that the Mareep that live here in the fields have the softest wool in all Johto, and every year the annual Mareep Celebration is held in Lanas Town...Ash was interested, but Mary explained that only those that lived in Lanas Town and the surrounding areas can compete in the competitions. Mary begged her mom to try entering her Mareep, Fluffy, in the Lanas Cup, but got a stern no. I felt sorry for Mary as I helped Raika with the roundup.

That evening, Ash saw Mary and Fluffy training, and actually applauded her as Fluffy successfully zapped a target. Humored by the applause, Mary begged Ash for a duel: his strongest vs. Fluffy. Ash accepted, with Brock acting as our referee. I could see the determination in her eyes as Brock drew a makeshift Poke Ball in the grass and decorated the two halves of the Ball with gold and silver glitter--so it looked somewhat like an arena in the Johto area.

"Okay..." Brock stood on the side of the arena, hung a whistle around his neck and asked "Gold side ready?" Ash gave an affirmative nod. "Silver side ready?" Fluffy gave an excited bleat. "And three...two...one..." and with that, blew the whistle to start the duel!

I tried to charge up an attack, but Fluffy tackled me, nearly pounding me into the ground! But before I could get up again, Fluffy growled at me, drowning out Ash's next order! Despite my bravest efforts, Fluffy kept hammering me and not letting me get a move in edgewise!

Luckily, I managed to land a Thundershock, counter Fluffy's own Thundershock--but doing so consumed most of my remaining strength, so Ash called me back. Thinking that I was about to go down, Mary told Fluffy to attack again, but the little Mareep collasped in exhaustion. She was about to call her order again, but Brock's whistle interrupted her. "No contest! This duel is a draw!"

Mary was confused as to why Ash had called me back...so Ash explained that in a battle, you understand and respect your Pokemon's limits, and when they get tired, you call them back. On that note, we decided to head to bed for the night.

A storm came in at around midnight, so we shepherded the Mareep to the top of Lanas Cliff, where the lightning could strike them and make their coats glow. We were all enjoying the glowing Mareep until a net came out of nowhere and captured me and the other Mareep in the process!

Raika saw Team Rocket reeling us in and attempted to break us loose. She DID free the Mareep by popping Team Rocket's balloon, but Team Rocket sent Arbok and Weezing to keep her busy.

With Raika distracted, the Mareep tried to help Ash pick the lock on my cage by gently zapping the bars--but even then, all their power wasn't enough to loosen the bars! That's when Fluffy decided to step in, defending Raika from Arbok and Weezing as best she could. Piqued by Fluffy's bravery, Mary's mom told all the other Mareeps to give Fluffy their power. Fluffy was glowing a bright gold as she rammed my cage, breaking me free! As a thank you to the Mareeps and Raika, I let them help me zap Team Rocket.

Mary was elated by Fluffy's brave deed, and was even more happy when she was told that she could use Fluffy in the Lanas Cup--which we had to miss, since we have to keep moving to Azelea Town, and here I am, TRYING to write while all these Mareep are crowded around me, bleating and trying to eat the pages! I only ask that I get to write tomorrow's entry in peace!

Saving my sanity until tomorrow,

Pikachu


	14. Born to Be a Champion: Pikachu's Johto D...

Day 32

Sunny

Current mood: content

Current location: Scizor Forest, en route to Azelea Town

Dear Diary:

We're camped in the (rather woodsy) Scizor Forest this evening...some of the Scizor here even cleared a path for us so we could camp tonight. But the highlight of today's adventure was showing a young trainer that raising a Pokemon isn't all facts and figures...you've got to have love and trust in the equation too.

You see, we were walking along the forest's edge this morning, untill we heard a scream coming from inside the forest. Ash was curious at first, but he shrugged it off and told us to keep going. It wasn't too long before we all heard the scream again...this time, Ash was a little concerned, so he sent me to go see what was going on. I hadn't gone very far when a red bug-like Pokemon sprang in front of me, surprising me to the point of screaming for help. Ash hurried by my side and told me to get ready to duel, but Brock told us to proceed with caution, since he figured the trainer might take advantage of our fear to defeat us. No sooner did he say that, a tall imposing figure-who Ash assumed was the Pokemon's owner-came to meet us. His sheer size and figure made me faint with fear.

Misty, however, was so mad at the figure for scaring me; she started yelling and screaming at him for at least an hour; or at least until Brock dragged her off to a tree to calm down.

The figure, who introduced himself as Muromasa, told us that he was very impressed with our skills and teamwork. I was comforted somewhat by Muromasa's kindness...despite his tall and authoratative figure, he did know how to be nice to a Pokemon. Next, Muromasa offered to take us to his training center, where many trainers came to enhance their skills and learn more about Pokemon in general. Ash jumped at the opportunity to better his battling skills, so we followed Muromasa into the forest to an open clearing, where a majestic blue building rose into the sky.

I wasn't the only one amazed by the sheer array of students and Pokemon at the center...Brock seemed to share my awe as well...we were told that Muromasa was an excellent trainer himself, so much so that his Scizor was dubbed "The Crimson Streak", since he had such amazing speed.

We were then taken to the main computer lab to meet the center's top student, a shy, yet intelligent boy named Shingo. Ash said hello and offered a duel, but Shingo just continued his work on his trusty laptop, analyzing Ash's trainer profile and doing some sort of a math problem. After what seemed like an eternity, Shingo declined Ash's duel offer saying that according to the problem he had been working, Ash had a 70 chance of losing. Shocked by this, Ash tried to defend himself by saying he was a better trainer now that what the stats were showing. Shingo calmly worked the problem again, and the answer still came out to a 70 chance of loss. Muromasa was not impressed by Shingo's obession with numbers, and told him that Pokemon wasn't about numbers and stats alone.

Later that afternoon, Ash and I visited Shingo's dorm room, where we found him still enraptured in his research. Ash tried to offer a chance to duel again, but Shingo responded with a resounding no...his research had already calculated the winner and the loser. Finally, Ash got so frustrated, he practically had to drag Shingo out of the room and down towards an arena to check and see whether his research was true or not. We were about to arrive when Ash heard yelling and screaming outside...it turned out that Team Rocket had gotten Shingo's computer and was trying to hack into his research! Shingo rushed to try and get his data back, but Arbok lunged at him! Just when it looked like Shingo was about to be choked to death, a Scizor slashed Arbok in the face, freeing Shingo! He was so relieved that all his data was safe, to say the least.

Team Rocket taunted Shingo by saying his research was incomplete with something about them...but Shingo calmly summoned his own Scizor, Blade, to duel. Amazingly, Blade sent Team Rocket packing with one hit. After the dust had settled, Ash assured Shingo that numbers and data couldn't save you every time in battle. Shingo pondered this for a moment, then accepted Ash's challenge...so we continued on our way to the arena.

I watched from the sidelines as Ash pitted Heracross against Blade...but I still wondered-does Ash know what he's getting himself into?

"Gold side ready?" Brock asked...Ash gave an affirmative nod. "Silver side ready?" Blade responded by flashing his claws. "And three...two...one..." and when the whistle blew, Blade promptly slammed into Heracross, knocking him backwards. Ash told Heracross to try a Leer attack, but Blade was a mere blur, so all his attacks missed, and before long, Heracross looked all bruised and battered. I watched in horror as Blade's claws turned silver-a sign that he was about to perform a Metal Claw attack! Heracross miraculously countered the attack, much to Shingo's surprise. Ash called for a Horn Attack next, but while Blade tried to dodge, he got nicked in the leg. Shingo called time out to use a Potion on Blade. While he was doing that, he asked Brock just what made Heracross' defense so great...and Brock told him that Ash was relying on instinct rather than data-and on that note, the duel continued!

After several hours, Blade was getting tired while Heracross still looked ready for more. I concluded that Shingo was still putting his trust in his data rather than just relying on instinct. Finally, Shingo decided to try calling a few shots on his own; ordering Blade to do another Metal Claw. Heracross, however, nailed Blade with a Fury Attack. The duel continued for another hour or so, until I heard a whistle blow, followed by Brock declaring "Game set! Gold wins!"

Humbled by his defeat, Shingo finally realized that battling wasn't just facts and numbers...the experience and love you share with your Pokemon counts too; and on that note, we departed the center and made our camp.

I only hope that Shingo never forgets what he learned about experience today...

Until tomorrow,

Pikachu

Day 33

Sunny

Current mood: joyful

Current location: Quil Ridge, en route to Azelea Town

Dear Diary:

We added another new member to our party today: a brave, yet laid back Cyndaquil. Right now, he's helping Brock fix dinner, so I guess I'll write a little about him while I wait for dinner.

We were on our way through another forested area this morning until we arrived in Quil Ridge-so named because of all the wild Cyndaquil living there. It seemed that we were lost, but after double checking his map, Brock assured us that we were still on the right track, and going through Quil Ridge would help us get to Azelea Town faster. Misty, on the other hand, was unconvinced that we were even going the right way to begin with.

Suddenly, a tall boy met us on the path and asked if we had seen any Cyndaquil around. Excited, Ash took me inside the forest, despite the boy's pleas to not catch any Cyndaquil.

We wandered inside the forest for a while, until I thought I heard Misty and Brock screaming about something...Ash turned to see what the frightening object was, only to come face to face with a giant Meowth robot-that had obviously scaring Misty and Brock! I tried to defend Ash by shocking the robot, but that only made it stronger! Ash took me in his arms and rolled between the robot's legs before taking off into a panicked sprint, outrunning all the gum bombs the robot was throwing at us! Apparently my Thunderbolt didn't power up its agilty...the robot kept tripping over itself every time it tried to chase us!

We ended up losing the robot nearby the Quil Caves, which are the most populated areas of Quil Ridge. Relieved, Ash eased into one of the caves...and I noticed a Cyndaquil sunning itself in one corner of the cave.

Dexter had this to say about our Cyndaquil:

**"Cyndaquil, the fire mouse Pokemon. He usually stays hunched over. If he is angry or surprised, he will shoot flames out of his back."**

Inspired by this, Ash started to climb up the cliff, but kept getting battered by sand the whole way up...It turned out that the same boy we had met earlier was at the top of the cliff with his Sandslash, and judging from how the Sandslash was battering Ash, this boy was more than determined to keep all the Cyndaquil for himself, which I found grossly unfair.

Ash, however, made it to the top of the cliff, grabbed the Cyndaquil, and chased the boy into another cave...at about the same time I saw the Meowth robot again! It fired another gumball, which came rolling at us right as Ash and I caught up to the boy and his Sandslash. He tripped us up, but we managed to escape in the nick of time!

We kept running along the maze of paths until the ball hit a stray stalactite, causing it to explode and blowing us out of the cave...at that second, Ash and I got pinned to the cave wall by another gum bomb. As we tried to unstick ourselves, Ash tossed the Cyndaquil onto a safe path and told it to flee. Team Rocket took advantage of this by trying to attack it, but surprisingly, the Cyndaquil made the robot overheat, which also meant that it would explode in a matter of minutes.

I quickly fired a Thunderbolt, which unstuck us both; and Ash caught the Cyndaquil just seconds before the robot exploded. Brock and Misty arrived not too long afterwards, and both of them were worried about us. Ash assured them that he wanted to help the little Cyndaquil out, but he caught it by accident. Misty was quite relieved that we were all okay, even the Cyndaquil.

Just then, the tall boy emerged from the cave, still bent on having the Cyndaquil; but Ash told him that he had caught it fair and square. The boy was unconvinced and demanded a duel to see who would keep the Cyndaquil, but Brock told him that having a duel would be pointless, since Ash plainly caught it, making him the rightful owner. Yet Ash accepted the challenge and offered to use Cyndaquil in the duel. Brock just sighed and grabbed his referee's whistle.

"Gold side ready?" The Cyndaquil gave a cheer in response. "Silver side ready?" The Sandslash confidently flexed its claws. "And three...two...one..." As if the whistle was its cue, the Sandslash went into a slashing frenzy...yet the Cyndaquil was just a tiny grey and red blur as it skillfully dodged attack after attack.

The dodgefest continued for another twenty minutes, when the Sandslash began showing a few signs of fatigue. Ash called for Cyndaquil to use Flamethrower, but Cyndaquil wasn't quite warm enough to pull it off.

Just when it seemed like the Sandslash was getting the upper hand, Ash kept encouraging Cyndaquil to keep dodging...until the Sandslash got his claws stuck in a tree. I couldn't resist laughing at his futile attempts to free himself. Inspired by this, Cyndaquil Tackled it in the stomach, knocking it out! I guess my cheering was the loudest as Brock blew his whistle and called "Game set! Gold wins!".

Yet the boy refused to accept defeat...he was about to chase after Cyndaquil with a net, but Brock got his attention with a short whistle blast. telling him "Gold side won, now shake hands." Cyndaquil, meanwhile; gave the boy the old hot foot! Ash smiled and congratulated Cynaquil on a job well done...

..and here he is, in camp...he's doing a good job roasting the hamburgers...and I'm getting hungry, so I'll wrap this up and get ready for dinner.

Until tomorrow,

Pikachu


	15. Born to Be a Champion: Pikachu's Johto D...

Day 34

Sunny and hot

Current mood: content, but a little weary

Current location: Azalea Town; at Kurt's house

Dear Diary:

Whew...it sure is hot today...even the whole of Azalea Town is feeling the heat! Thank goodness we're resting in Kurt's house, where it's cool. Squirtle's moistening a rag for me so I can keep cool...and it looks like he's going to have to moisten a few more rags before the day's out. Not only that, Misty nearly overheated, so her Pokemon are busy hosing her down, and Brock is fanning her with his map and giving her ice.

I suppose I could try to write a little, but all my sweat is making the pencil slimy...but here goes, anyway...

The morning began by exiting Quil Ridge and getting onto Azalea Pass, the entry into town, but it was barely 8 AM when it started getting very hot. Ash started to complain that he was hot, and Brock noticed that the heat was making all the plants dry up; so Misty decided to summon Staryu to cool us off. He wasn't as powerful as the hose in the yard at home, but he did okay for a makeshift sprinkler.

We quickly noticed that Azalea holds a huge respect for Slowpoke, judging from all the Slowpoke lying around and all the artwork depicting them. One of the townspeople told us that many years ago, when Azalea had a drought similar to this one, a Slowpoke's yawn brought rain. Ash, meanwhile, wanted to go to the Gym and get a badge, but Misty reminded him about the GS Ball. An argument would've broken out right there had Brock not said the Gym was closed anyway due to the drought. Dejected, Ash trudged off down a street, accidentally stepping on a Slowpoke's tail in the process. That got the townspeople mad, so we ducked into the town park in an attempt to lose them after running for about an hour. Just then, Brock found a pile of Slowpoke costumes lying by a fountain, so we disguised ourselves as Slowpoke long enough to evade the townspeople.

After a few minutes or so, we threw off the costumes (which were now drenched in sweat) and continued to Kurt's house...but we were told that he was busy fending off intruders at Slowpoke Well.

Upon arrival at the well, we saw what looked like a HUGE Slowpoke (probably someone in disguise) dueling a Team Rocket tank-apparently Team Rocket was trying to steal the Slowpoke and cut off their tails. Finally, Team Rocket fired an attack at the man, destroying his disguise and sending him falling to the ground. Brock decided to stay with him while Ash, Misty and I chased Team Rocket.

I was about to charge to battle, but James reminded us that the floor of the cave was wet-and if I tried to use a Thunderbolt; the Slowpoke would be shocked as well...Ash reluctantly called me back and sent Heracross to duel.

Heracross easily picked up the tank, but a missile knocked him out quickly! Team Rocket then tried to dig their way out of the well, but that only made an escape route for the Slowpoke. We followed them up to the cliff, and they began to yawn, making it rain! Before long, Team Rocket came to a halt right at our feet in their soaked tank, making a perfect target for me.

The people were so glad to have rain, they forgave us for the Slowpoke incident earlier...and when Misty asked where Kurt lived, we learned that Brock had been tending to him the whole time we were dueling Team Rocket! He was so glad for our help, he offered to let us stay at his house for a few days, which we promptly accepted.

So here we are in the parlor trying to keep cool...Kurt said he'd make us a few special balls, and that they'll be ready in the morning! I wonder what kinds of Pokemon we'll be able to catch with them?

I can also see Brock coming with a tray of sport drinks; so I'll wrap this up and have a cool drink.

Until tomorrow,

Pikachu


	16. Born to Be a Champion: Day 35

Day 35

Sunny

Current mood: happy

Current location: Azalea Town, resting at Kurt's house

Dear Diary:

We're still resting in Kurt's house this afternoon. It's all right--the weather has improved very nicely since we handled the situation at Slowpoke Well. In fact, Ash let me sit out on the deck while I had my lunch today. We have a new member in our party too--a shy Pineco. He doesn't talk much, but he's good for an impromptu fireworks display.

After lunch, Ash showed Kurt the GS Ball and asked if he knew anything about it. Despite his best efforts, Kurt had no idea what it was used for, but told us he'd look at it more closely, and gave us each a Fast Ball for our efforts.

Ash then decided to call Prof. Oak and tell him that the GS Ball had gotten to Kurt's house safely. The professor was very pleased at this, and told Ash that Kurt was a reowned Poke Ball maker. Amazed by this, Ash quickly said goodbye, and raced off to Kurt's workshop, located behind the house. However, Mazie stopped us and told us to stay out of the forge room. Before long Kurt emerged from his workroom, and Ash requested that he make a Poke Ball for him.

Kurt told us that if we went to the Apricorn Hills to the west and gathered some Apricorns for him, he'd make us all the Poke Balls we wanted. On that note, Mazie led us into the Hills and gave us each a basket for holding our Apricorns.

The first tree we passed held pink Apricorns, which make Love Balls. Just the thought of a Love Ball sent Brock into crazy romantic mode, but Misty snapped him out of it by telling him they wouldn't work on Officer Jenny or Nurse Joy anyway. Not to mention that the Apricorns weren't even ripe to begin with, so Brock's dream of a Love Ball was quickly dashed.

The next tree contained yellow Apricorns; which make Moon Balls. I ran up to the tree, and saw several Pineco sleeping on the trunk. Mazie cautioned that Pineco will explode if they are disturbed, but her warnings went unheeded as Brock approached the tree, making clicking noises with his tongue. The Pinecos ruffled their leaves back in reply. Just as Brock reached out to touch the Pinecos, he tripped on a tree root and went sprawling into the grass, with the Pineco exploding on top of him on the way down. Needless to say, he was coughing out dust for a good few minutes after he initially recovered.

As we went further into the forest, we passed a green Apricorn tree; which make Friend Balls. Ash was about to go pick some when he heard a low buzz overhead--that meant a swarm of Beedrills were coming!

We ran as fast as we could, but in our panic, we went tumbling over an embankment, losing the Beedrill. With the Beedrill gone, we continued on our way towards the next grove, only to fall into a Team Rocket trap!

Jessie shoved me inside a shock proof jar while the others were thrashing about in confusion. From my glass prison, I saw Mazie try to climb out, but she was tiring quickly! Ash quickly summoned Bulbasaur, who made a Vine Whip for them to climb on. once back on the ground again, Ash and the others gave chase to Team Rocket, but not before they fell into a Diglett hole, breaking me free.

With Team Rocket out of the way, we continued into the hills. Mazie went on to explain that blue Apricorns make Lure Balls, and black Apricorns make Heavy Balls. Ash decided he'd pick some blue Apricorns, but before he could get close, the clicking of Pineco leaves surprised him, sending him tumbling into the grass. Brock tried to get a closer look, but suddenly, a strange wind blew all teh Pineco away, sending Brock scrambling to catch them before they hit the ground.

It turned out that Team Rocket had made the strange wind with a giant fan. Ash told me to try and Thunderbolt the fan, but even that was too no match for the gale Team Rocket was generating. Meanwhile, Brock kept grabbing the Pineco, until one decided to snuggle in his arms. Team Rocket sent Arbok and Victreebell after it, but Brock caught the Pineco just seconds before Arbok and Victreebell landed their attack! I decided to knock both of them out with a well timed Quick Attack, followed by short circuiting the fan with a Thunder attack. By that time, Team Rocket had fled.

We returned to the house with a grand haul of Apricorns, and Mazie told Kurt about our adventure. Meanwhile, Brock asked the Pineco if he could be its friend. Pineco promptly gave an explosion of approval, leaving a big crater in the floor and more dust for Brock to cough up! I think he's still coughing up dust, so he isn't in a guitar playing mood tonight.

I'd better wrap this up--we're headed for Azalea Gym in the morning!

Until tomorrow,

Pikachu


	17. Born to Be a Champion: Day 36

Day 36

Sunny

Current mood: estatic!

Current location: Just outside Azalea Town

Dear Diary:

Yay! The second Johto badge is ours! But my ears are still ringing from all the screaming Misty did today...I'm surprised she hasn't caught laryngitis yet!

"Why was she screaming?" you ask? It started this morning when we departed for the Gym. Misty was a little worried about how Ash would do without Charizard, but Ash assured her than Cyndaquil was quite capable of doing the job, despite his small size. On that note, we entered the Gym.

At first glance, the Gym's interior looked very much like a forest. No sooner had we stepped inside, did a Caterpie come crawling down from a tree to greet us! You could say the whole town heard the ensuing scream.

I heard a bit of giggling coming from another tree as Brock tried to peel Misty off of him. Ash looked in the same vicinity I was looking, and discovered a young boy clad in safari attire sitting comfortablely atop a high branch, apparently amused by Misty's fear. He quickly climbed down and introduced himself as Bugsy, resident bug Pokemon extrordinaire. Ash's offer of a duel was promptly accepted: a three-on-three match with a badge as the prize.

"Gold side ready?" Bugsy just stretched his arms, anxious for the duel to start. "Silver side ready?" Ash gave Brock an affirmative nod. Misty's screaming drowned out the whistle when she saw what Bugsy summoned: a Spinarak. Ash, meanwhile, decided to summon Cyndaquil. He looked a little woozy, but Ash figured he'd warm up soon enough.

The Spinarak kept firing String Shots all over the place, and likewise; Cyndaquil kept dodging them. It wasn't too long before the entire arena, and Cyndaquil too, was covered in string. As I watched Cyndaquil frantically attempt to get free, I swore I saw some of the plants in the room start to approach us. The other bugs seemed to notice as well, wrapping Team Rocket up in string!

Back in the arena, Ash called for Cyndaquil to use a Flamethrower; but all Cyndaquil could do was muster a few embers--it was enough to break him free of his bindings. Before he could attack again, he was poisoned! Ash quickly called him back and summoned Chikorita, giving Brock time to give Cyndaquil an Antidote.

Chikorita proved to be quite the opponent for the Spinarak as she whacked it with endless Vine Whips. Suddenly, the Spinarak decided to attack from the air, but Chikorita used her Sweet Scent to lure it down. She then slammed into it, defeating it!

Bugsy's second Pokemon, a Metapod, proved to be a problem for Chikorita. Despite her strongest attacks, the Metapod kept Hardening itself. Then it Tackled Chikorita, knocking her out! Ash whistled for me, and I charged into battle!

The Metapod, meanwhile, began kicking up a lot of dust, making it nearly impossible to see. I could still hear Metapod, though...so I began charging my agility, dodging attacks as I ran. I whizzed up to the Metapod and knocked it out so quickly, I felt like a Thunderbolt myself!

We were all shaking as Bugsy summoned his best: a Scyther! I promptly fired a Thunderbolt at it, weakening it a little. But, the Scyther began to Slash me again and again, draining nearly all my strength! I weakly crawled back to the sidelines as Cyndaquil entered the arena again, good as new.

After more dodging, Cyndaquil fired a Flamethrower at the Scyther, but he blocked it with a Swords Dance! Finally, Ash told Cyndaquil to jump and use Flamethrower from the air--and the plan worked! Scyther was knocked out! We all cheered as Brock declared "Game set! Silver wins!"

Bugsy was quite proud of Ash as he gave us a Hive Badge, so much so that he asked for a rematch the next time we came. As we departed the Gym, Kurt and Mazie gave us a few Lure Balls and a Heavy Ball as parting gifts before we left...

...and here we are in camp. Our next stop is Goldenrod City, Johto's largest city...I wonder what kind of Pokemon await us there?

Pondering this until tomorrow,

Pikachu


	18. Born to Be a Champion: Day 3738

Day 37

Cool and sunny

Current mood: content

Current location: Ilex Outpost

Dear Diary:

We're resting here at an outpost just oustide the Ilex Forest this evening, where a famed Charcoal maker and his son, Sylvester, live with their Farfetch'd. We would go through the forest tonight, but it would be too dark for us to see anything.

Oddly enough, we arrived here by accident. After losing our way on Ilex Pass, we came upon Sylvester trying to tell Farfetch'd to Cut down a tree, but was not doing a good job of it. We tried to help, but Sylvester just shied away from us, embarrassed that we had found him. Ash tried to help Sylvester out, but when Sylvester asked Farfetch'd to Cut again, Farfetch'd simply refused.

Sylvester told us that he dreamed of making Charcoal like his dad, but he didn't know how to control Farfetch'd, much less know the attack names! Ash just assured him that he and I started out on rough terms as well, but with time, we became fast friends and loyal teammates. He then gave Sylvester a little advice: You're only a loser if you're a quitter.

We found the outpost's Pokemon Center not long after that, so Ash decided to call Prof. Oak again and tell him about our plans. Right as he got to the part about winning a badge, Sylvester raced into the Center, panicked that he lost Farfetch'd after some more practicing. Nurse Joy suggested that he look at his house. However, Sylvester wasn't too keen on that; since he was worried about his father's reaction. Ash quickly said his goodbyes to the professor and assured Sylvester that we'd help look for Farfetch'd.

At the house, we found the Charcoal maker hard at work with his Magmar. When he heard what happened, he was not very pleased with Sylvester for losing Farfetch'd. It looked like the lecture was about to turn into a shouting match, but Ash stepped in and explained that training Pokemon was more than just ordering the Pokemon around--you had to work as a team. On that note, we raced into the forest, where we met nearby a tiny shrine.

Sylvester told us that the shrine was dedicated to the Legendary Pokemon Celebi; the "voice of the forest"...and that it was our meeting point for our search. As Ash and I hurried off to the west, I saw Brock try to summon Pineco, but he quickly called Pineco back before he could explode.

We were about to give up when Heracross informed Ash that Team Rocket had captured Farfetch'd! We called for the others, and sure enough, Team Rocket was there, tying Farfetch'd in a net!

Ash summoned Bulbasaur and Chikorita to deal with Arbok and Lickitung, but their efforts didn't even faze them. Then, Weezing and Victreebel joined the duel! Weezing would've poisoned Ash with Sludge; had Brock not summoned Onix to toss Weezing away! Misty decided to summon Poliwag; and told him to hose us down to clean us up.

Weezing and Victreebel were about to attack us again, but Squirtle washed them both away with a nicely timed Hydro Pump. As Sylvester watched us combine our power to free Farfetch'd, he asked Misty why he couldn't get Farfetch'd to obey...Misty replied that Ash was working with us as a teammate.

About that time, The Farfetch'd had been freed, found his leek, and was proceeding to give Team Rocket a beating. They tried to escape, but Farfetch'd Cut a tree down to block their path. As I gave Team Rocket their daily zapping, I noted that Sylvester was overjoyed that the Farfetch'd had Cut a tree. He then asked Farfetch'd to Cut the tree into logs. It obliged, and we carried the logs back to the house.

The Charcoal maker was very pleased when Sylvester told him how he managed to get Farfetch'd to obey him, and as a reward, we received a bag of Charcoal; some of which we used for our campfire tonight. Ash also gave Cyndaquil a piece as well...maybe that will boost his fire power a bit.

Dinner's almost ready, so I'll wrap this up and get ready to eat.

Until tomorrow,

Pikachu

Day 38

Warm and breezy

Current mood: happy

Current location: Kaiho Harbor

Dear Diary:

We arrived in Kaiho Harbor this afternoon, which is host to the famous Pokemon Swap Meet: an annual event where trainers gather to trade Pokemon. As we were exploring town, we found a boy conversing with his Wobbufett. The owner, a boy named Benny, was planning to trade Wobbufett so that he could train a different Pokemon. He offered to take us into town to trade, so we followed Benny and Wobbufett to the square.

Just as we arrived, the ground started shaking as a stempede of Tauros and people raced by. Brock wondered what was happening, so a passerby explained that the Running of the Tauros was going on--whoever could touch a Tauros' horns won a prize. Ash wanted to try and run, but after he saw how big the stampede was, he quickly changed his mind. I was also relieved...had Ash actually ran, he probably would've been squished flat by all the Tauros!

After the running ended, we followed the Tauros herd to Kaiho Stadium, where the Tauros dueled each other. Ash wanted to try this, so when we found the stadium's Pokemon Center, Ash called Prof. Oak right away and asked for one of his Tauros. In return, he sent Heracross back to the lab so Prof. Oak could examine him.

The duel was quite exciting, and Ash received a medallion for his efforts. Beeny was amazed at Tauros' power and offered his Wobbufett for him. However, several other people made offers too! Ash politely declined them all, but offered to help Benny find a good trade for Wobbufett

Benny tried offering for a Scyther, but was rejected. As we shopped for offers, I swore I saw Lady Snubbull in the crowd, looking for Meowth...but I shook off my gut feelings for the moment and continued searching.

At that time, Psyduck decided to come out and look around, but Misty shooed him back inside his Poke Ball with threats to trade _him_ if he didn't behave himself. Before long, we finally accepted an offer: Benny would get a Stantler in return for Wobbufett. They were about to finalize the deal until the other trainer decided that a Hoothoot was a better offer. Benny was crushed--he must've wanted that Stantler.

Just then, we saw an angry crowd gathering--Team Rocket was there with a fake exchange machine! Before we could do anything, we were all fit to be tied. As Ash worked himself loose, he told the townspeople to try using the Tauros to get the Poke Balls back. But when we finally recovered them, we found they were empty!

Jessie then summoned what she thought was Lickitung, but out came Wobbufett instead. She tried an order, but Wobbufett just stood there. Ash ordered Chikorita to attack, but Wobbufetts counter sent her flying. He couldn't counter my patented Thunderbolt, however, and with that, Team Rocket and Wobbufett were blasted away.

As we returned the lost Poke Balls, Benny was confused as to who gave him Licktung...so he just called a thank you into the crowd. We said our goodbyes and headed off to camp.

I hope everyone that traded today was happy...

Until tomorrow,

Pikachu


	19. Born to Be a Champion: Days 3940

Day 39

Sunny  
Current mood: happy  
Current location: Tasukeru City

Dear Diary:

What a day! We're here in Tasukeru City, which is home to the Pokemon Fire and Rescue competition. Although Squirtle left our party today, I won't miss him too much; he has something more important to do with his teammates on the Squirtle Squad. He did go out with a bang by helping the Squad win the competition.

The adventure began early this morning--I heard Ash chatting with Prof. Oak and saying hi to Heracross. I was about to go back to sleep when I heard a tell-tale guitar chord; that meant Brock was serenading Nurse Joy with a chorus of _Well, I'm burnin' up, I got the fever! She's my perfect nurse, and I'll never leave her!_ Nurse Joy was a little flattered by the song, but she was busy tending to those Pokemon that were going to be in the competition, so Brock's dream of a date was dashed yet again.

We then went around to explore the city, until Ash saw a poster advertising the competition. He wanted to try, but Misty wasn't sure he'd do very well with just Squirtle. Despite her protests, Ash ended up "borrowing" Psyduck and Staryu for the competition.

As we waited on the schedule of events to arrive, we met up with an old friend: Captain Aiden and his team of Wartortles were relaxing in the waiting area, After exchanging some hellos and a bit of a chat, Misty proceeded to tell Brock how we helped Captain Aiden during our trek in the Orange Islands. Not long after, I spotted Officer Jenny with the Squirtle Squad in the crowd, so we offered to share some practice time. Officer Jenny seemed to like that, so we headed off to the practice area. Team Wartortle seemed to be hosing down the flaming targets like popcorn; while the Squirtle Squad could barely knock down even one! However, Squirtle rallied his squadmates and before long, they were hosing the targets down like pros!

The first event of the competition involved putting out a small house fire...and whoever put their fire out first, won. Ash and the others were doing great in the first round, but Psyduck got in Staryu's way, sending him into the blaze. Having to rescue Psyduck cost us the win for the round, frustrating Ash a little. But when Captain Aiden saw how strong the Golduck team we were to face for the second round was; he worried that the Squirtles wouldn't be able to concentrate. Despite Officer Jenny's best efforts, the Squirtles were too afraid to do anything! I quickly shocked them back to attention, and we managed to rally enough to win the second round!.

Before we could start the next event, more flames erupted into the arena, startling the crowds! Captain Aiden saw Team Rocket scorching everything with a flamethrowing machine, so he called his team into action; but Team Rocket decided to turn up the heat on them, rendering their most powerful attacks useless. The other teams tried to help, but Team Rocket captured me and all the Pokemon in the process!

Squrtle told his squadmates that they were going to free me and the other Pokemon...so when the robot tried to squish them, the Squad jumped out of the way. With the robot distracted, Squirtle rammed into it with a Skull Bash; breaking us free! Before Team Rocket could do anything, Squirtle and I combined our power to send them flying!

After several hours of hose squirting, more fire dousing, sliding down poles, dressing up in firemen suits, navigating smoky mazes, and other events, it came time for the final event: The Great Clefairy Rescue! Whoever rescued the Clefairy doll from the burning house first, won! I cheered my hardest as the Squad rallied from a bad start to win the competition by one measly little second! As Squirtle accepted the trophy, Ash said goodbye. I gave Squirtle one last hug as we departed for camp.

Although we had fun today, I'm still going to miss Squirtle being here...but that's all right, because with a brave leader like him, the Squirtle Squad will be the best firefighters around!

Until tomorrow,  
Pikachu

Day 40

Sunny  
Current mood: tired  
Current location: Goldenrod Bluff

Dear Diary:

I'm tired this evening, mainly because we had to referee a lot of mischevious Wooper today! In fact, Brock's still playing a Pokeflute for them and Misty's still singing to them as I write this...and Togepi's doing the percussion part.

It started as we traveled along Goldenrod Bluff this morning...Misty suggested we sing a song to help pass the time; so we skipped along, singing chorus after chorus of _Valderi, valdera, valderi, valdera-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_

Before Brock could start our fiftieth chorus, he felt something wet on his back, which surprised him to the point of tumbling down the bluff! Closer inspected revealed the wet feeling to be a Wooper that had been following us.

The Wooper's owner, a girl named Alicia, came and helped Brock up. She explained that her Wooper liked clinging onto people, and that our singing must have fascinated it. Brock got his guitar and offered to serenade her, but Misty gave a resounding no. Ash told Alicia that Brock liked serenading girls; which Alicia found interesting because her crowd of Woopers loved singing too.

As we approached Alicia's house, we saw lots of Wooper frolicking in the marshes and ponds. Alicia then told us that Wooper is the prevolution of Quagsire. Just the mention of Quagsire brought back memories of the Quagsire that took the GS Ball.

Misty wanted to see Alicia teach the Wooper, so Alicia reached for a tambourine and began to sing to the Wooper as she shook it; coaxing the Wooper to join in. 

The song went something like this:

_Hey look, and listen so carefully,  
To such a sweet little melody,  
The fairy of dreams is calling you!  
Listen, oh listen, to hear her call!_

She knocks on the door so quietly,  
"Wake up, and hurry!" she calls to me.  
On her ship of dreams we sail...  
To a land full of sweet dreams and treats!

Oh, I am so full of dreams!  
Of mint pie and apple pie,  
Of sweet cake and happiness  
and cookie-ookie-ookies!

I lick the last of this sweet pudding  
And then eat a little chocolate  
The fairy of dreams is watching me,  
Smiling down on us from above!  
Smiling down on us from above!

After we applauded, Alicia got an urgent phone call: her mother had been rushed to the hospital with a broken leg, and her presence was needed immediately. She left us in charge of the Wooper as she rode off aboard her motorcycle.

Brock wanted to play a game with the Wooper; but when he went to call them, they were nowhere to be found! I discovered a trail of water leading into the house; where we discovered the Wooper had nearly trashed the living room! So Brock offered some of his homemade Pokechow to the Wooper, and they happily snapped it up! Misty then remembered the Wooper liked to sing; but when she tried to play a rhythm to get them to dance, they were too engrossed in their snack to dance! However, Brock found a Pokeflute lying in the clutter and started to play the tune to "Fairy of Dreams"; which snapped the Wooper to attention! Togepi decided to play the tambourine while Misty, Ash, and I sang the song. Brock led our little parade outside as we sang:

_Hey look, and listen so carefully,  
To such a sweet little melody,  
The fairy of dreams is calling you!  
Listen, oh listen, to hear her call!_

She knocks on the door so quietly,  
"Wake up, and hurry!" she calls to me.  
On her ship of dreams we sail...  
To a land full of sweet dreams and treats!

Oh, I am so full of dreams!  
Of mint pie and apple pie,  
Of sweet cake and happiness  
and cookie-ookie-ookies!

I lick the last of this sweet pudding  
And then eat a little chocolate  
The fairy of dreams is watching me,  
Smiling down on us from above!  
Smiling down on us from above!

However, when we did a headcount, we saw that one Wooper was missing! Misty, Ash and I volunteered to go after it while Brock entertained the others. We chased it all over the house, all over the bluff, and ultimately out to a rickety old bridge! As we started to cross, the Wooper taunted us a bit. I followed it acrioss as Misty tried singing "Fairy of Dreams" in hopes it would follow us. Strangely enough, the Wooper decided to jump on the bridge in rhythm to the song, leaving Misty and Ash hanging on for dear life!

I found the Wooper captured by Team Rocket! They tried to coax me into their trap, but I refused. About then, Ash and Misty arrived; so Team Rocket summon their entire team to duel us! But, Brock arrived with Alicia to halp, so Alicia told the Wooper to combine their power, which was enought to send Team Rocket packing.

Alicia thanked us for helping her out, and offered to let us camp here on the bluff. So here I am, sitting here in the tent and watching these Woopers on parade..."Fairy of Dreams" is so catchy, I can't get it out of my head!

Trying not to sing along until tomorrow,  
Pikachu


	20. Born to Be a Champion: Days 4143

Day 41

Cool and sunny  
Current mood: content  
Current location: Onix Pass

Dear Diary:

We're resting out here on Onix Pass this evening, which is also home to Onix Tunnel. Oddly enough, Jigglypuff befriended Lady Snubbull today, and together, the two of them helped us chase Team Rocket away.

So where do I begin...We had gotten on the pass late last night, but opted not to go into the tunnel until the morning...so we camped by the tunnel entrance that night. I woke up this morning to the sound of Brock coughing up dust...Pineco must've exploded in his face while he was practicing karate, I guess. I was about to go by the river to wash up when I saw Lady Snubbull pass our camp. Ash decided to run after her, but in her panic, she disappeared into the bushes. We just brushed it off, broke our camp, and continued on our way.

A little further down the road, we saw Jigglypuff resting by a tree. We all panicked at first, because we knew what usually happened every time we met up with her: she would sing; we would go to sleep, and then she'd draw all over us while we were snoozing. However, Brock noticed that Jigglypuff didn't have her trusty mic...so we offered to help her find it. Jigglypuff was thrilled with this idea.

After about an hour of searching, Jigglypuff found a basket of fruit on the path...but fell into a hole when she tried to take a bite. No sooner had Ash summoned Bulbasaur to help her out, she had fallen into another hole...and another! Frustrated, Jigglypuff fled into the forest nearby the tunnel, leaving us to search for her mic by ourselves.

We were about to give up when I saw Jigglypuff and Lady Snubbull fighting over the mic, so we stepped in and seperated them. No sooner had we done this, did Team Rocket appear to duel! Misty was about to summon Poliwag; but Psyduck decided he wanted a piece of the action, much to Misty's chagrin.

Ash summoned Chikorita to help, and before long, we combined our power to send Team Rocket flying! At this, Lady Snubbull abandoned the mic and ran in the direction that Team Rocket went. Jigglypuff was so glad to have her mic back, she started to sing...and I think you know what happened next.

After we had awoken and cleaned ourselves off, we continued through the tunnel...and the local Onixes were all snoozing, thanks to Jigglypuff!

...and here we are in camp. I wonder what awaits us tomorrow?

Until then,  
Pikachu

Day 42

Cold and misty  
Current mood: relieved  
Current location: Yamiinu Forest

We're resting just outside Yamiinu City this evening...and I'm mainly tired from our run in with the local Houndours...first they took Ash's backpack, which soon turned into a wild adventure!

The mayhem began this afternoon, when we stopped to rest for lunch. Ash had just gotten back from refilling our water supply when he saw that his pack was missing! Our only clue as to who-or what-stole it was an array of strange pawprints...so we searched our campsite for any more clues, then followed the prints into town. Upon arrival, we saw Nurse Joy panicked about something; but before Ash could ask what was wrong, Brock had gotten his guitar out and belted out a chorus of _Nurse Joy? Won't you please? Cure me of this bad disease?_ That was about as far as he got before Misty dragged him off to serenade the trash cans and cardboard boxes in a nearby alleyway.

After we had all recovered from laughing, Nurse Joy told us that she had been out shopping, but when she returned from buying some ice cream, the ham she had planned to have for dinner this evening was gone! I noticed more pawprints leading into the forest, and led the others into a small alcove; where we decided to camp for the night.

Brock had a very clever idea for luring whoever stole our items to our camp: he added some meat flavoring to a tree branch, making it smell like a hot dog; then cooked a real hot dog...the plan was that the thieves would take the branch first, then return for the real hot dog when they discovered they had a fake. On that note, we went to bed for the evening.

For a while, we slept peacefully. Then I heard some rustling by the tent around one this morning...I quickly alerted the others, and we rushed outside. Our perpatrators turned out to be a pack of Houndours...but they were not too happy about seeing us...so we charged to battle! But before a large scale duel could get underway, the lead male told the rest to the pack to hold off attacking--he wanted to duel Ash one on one.

Sir Houndour tried to Leer me, but I Leered him back! I tried firing my strongest attacks at him, but before long, he blew a cloud of smog at me, buying the pack time to escape.

It wasn't long before we discovered the reason that the Houndours were taking our stuff: one of the pack had been injured in a tussle with a Golem, and they were trying to help it. Before we could approach the Golem appeared--and he was not too happy to see us! The Houndour pack was no match for him, but Chikorita bravely defended the injured Houndour!

After the dust had settled, Brock cleaned and dressed the Houndour's wound as best he could, but the Houndour were not too keen about the antibiotic spray we used, but Ash kept assuring them we were trying to help.

When we checked on the injured again at three this morning, it was suffering from a serious fever. We all knew it wouldn't survive very long without some serious help, so we rushed as fast as we could to the Pokemon Center.

The Houndour emerged from surgery a few hours later, good as new. But no sooner had Ash consoled it, did we discover that Team Rocket had taken all the other Houndours! Sir Houndour and I combined our power to send them fleeing. As thanks for rescuing them, the other Houndours all gave Ash lots of big wet kisses. After having breakfast with them, we continued on our way...our items in tow.

I'm going to miss Sir Houndour...but I'll never forget him either.

Until tomorrow,  
Pikachu

Day 43

Sunny  
Current mood: estatic!  
Current location: Totodile Cove

Dear Diary:

I'm glad to say that we have a new member of our party: a feisty little Totodile! Right now, he's putting on a little dance show while Brock plays guitar for him...and quite frankly, I'm quite enjoying the music. Not only that, but Poliwag evolved today! Now he's a strong Poliwhirl...but he still has his sweet side.

You see, we passed by the cove this afternoon, so we stopped to rest and fish for a while. Before long, Ash was complaining about not catching anything. Brock suggested that maybe we were using the wrong bait, but that didn't stop Misty from begging Ash to quiet down. Just before the argument could heat up, Misty's line started jerking...but it turned out that she caught a tea kette. Brock suggested that Misty try for a coffeemaker; but I'll never forget Misty's reply: "I CAME HERE FOR POKEMON, NOT APPLIANCES!"

Suddenly, I saw a Totodile emerge from the bushes, piqued by our argument. Misty vowed that she'd be the greatest Water Pokemon Master, and with that, cast her Mini-Misty lure into the water in hopes of catching the Totodile.

I tried to weaken him a little, but Misty kept blocking my every move. Finally, the Totodile gave up on being caught altogether, forcing Misty and Ash to chase after it! I can definitely agree with Brock; this argument was going to need a referee.

We found Misty and Ash fighting over the Lure Ball with Totodile inside...so Brock stepped in and explained that the only way to settle this was to duel.

"Gold side ready?" Misty flashed a peace sign. "Silver side ready?" Ash gave an affirmative nod. "And three...two...one..." No sooner did Brock blow the whistle to start, did I find myself wrapped in Togepi's loving embrace...the strangely pleasant feeling left me not wanting to battle, so I retreated to the sidelines, giving Misty a cheap win.

Next, Chikorita offered to duel...and she completely thrashed Staryu, tying the match at one win apiece. The tie breaker? Bulbasaur vs. Poliwag. Both fought hard, and were evenly matched...but before Brock could declare Ash the winner, Poliwag evolved, surprising Misty!

Despite his best efforts, Poliwhirl was still no match for Bulbasaur, giving Ash the victory! However, before Ash could claim Totodile; Team Rocket arrived...but Totodile sent them packing right then and there. Misty forgave Ash for arguing earlier, saying that Totodile would like him more anyway; plus she had Poliwhirl...

...So here he is in camp, dancing away...Brock's about to start another song, so I'll wrap this up and enjoy the show.

Until tomorrow,  
Pikachu


	21. Born to Be a Champion: Days 4445

Day 44

Sunny

Current mood: happy

Current location: Enten Forest

Dear Diary:

We're resting in Enten Forest this evening...but I'm mainly proud of Cyndaquil. The reason? All that training Ash has been doing with him is starting to pay off...now he doesn't have to warm up before using his fire attacks! In fact, he used his newfound power to defeat a Skarmory!

"Where did you find a Skarmory to battle?" you ask? As we rested in the Enten City Pokemon Center this afternoon, one of the other trainers warned us that there was a trainer in the forest that was challenging everyone, and judging from how bad his Growlithe looked, he wasn't kidding. Ash seemed pretty confident he would be able to win, and on that note, we departed into the forest.

As we approached the bridge leading to the forest, we noticed a young girl standing nearby, tending to a Skarmory. Not surprisingly, Brock had to race up to her and attempt to serenade her. The girl, Miki, wasn't interested in Brock's guitar and vocal skills...she wanted to see his dueling skills. A duel erupted right then: Skarmory vs. Vulpix. Despite his best efforts, Brock was utterly stomped flat!

Ash decided to step up to the challenge, and sent Cyndaquil into the fray. Although the Skarmory weakened him a lot, he was about to deliever the final blow when Team Rocket captured them both! We managed to free the Skarmory (nearly squishing Brock in the process), but Cyndaquil was still in danger!

I led Ash after the balloon until we both started to tire...the Skarmory cut Cyndaquil free! Miki was impressed with Skarmory's bravery; so she offered to let us stay in her cabin by the woods until it cooled down a little, since it was too hot to travel, anyway.

Once we had gotten settled in the cabin, Brock made us all a delightful dinner, which I think Miki thoroughly enjoyed. Flattered by Miki's compliments, he offered to let her join the party, but Misty snapped "Don't even think about it, Lovebird!"

Ash was more interested in Skarmory...when he asked Miki's secret to being so string, she explained that she and Skarmory had been together for a very long time--probably even longer than Ash and I have. Ash vowed that he would get Cyndaquil as strong as Skarmory, if not stronger! With that, he raced outside to train Cyndaquil...which the last time I checked, he was still doing...I hope he's all right out there...

Until tomorrow,

Pikachu

Day 45

Sunny and cooler

Current mood: proud

Current location: Just outside Enten Forest, on the Goldenrod Plains

Dear Diary:

We made it onto the Goldenrod Plains this evening--that means Goldenrod City isn't too far off...but the main highlight of today? Ash fulfilled his vow to get Cyndaquil stronger! I'm proud of them both!

It started this morning when Misty woke me instead of Ash--he had been gone the whole evening and most of the morning, so not surprisingly, Misty was yearning to go look for him.

We found Ash around noontime, tossing sticks for Cyndaquill to roast. Amazingly, Cyndaquil was firing off Embers without needing to warm up! Not only that, but he had driven away a swarm of Beedrill by himself! It was then we decided that Miki and Ash should rematch.

"Gold side ready?" Skarmory flexed his wings a little, anticipating the battle. "Silver side ready?" Ash gave Brock his signature nod. "And three...two...one..." When the whistle blew, Skarmory began kicking up dust, but Cyndaquil countered with a Smokescreen! Skarmory barely missed being hit by a Flamethrower, but Cyndaquil jumped out of the way of a Steel Wing!

Ash and Miki realized the battle would probably go on forever if they just kept dodging, so both of them ordered full power attacks! Cyndaquil scorched Skarmory with a Flamethrower, but not before Skarmory squished him with a Steel Wing! Skarmory was about to deliver the final blow when Cynaquil jumped up and coupled a Flamethrower and a Tackle to win the match! I led the cheers as Brock declared "Game set! Silver wins!"

Miki was impressed by Ash's skill and courage, as wished us luck on our adventure...after taking it upon herself that she would embark on her own adventure with Skarmory. Who knows? Maybe we'll see Miki in the League...

Until tomorrow,

Pikachu


	22. Born to Be a Champion: Day 46

Day 46

Sunny  
Current mood: happy  
Current location: Kosui Lake, en route to Goldenrod City

Dear Diary:

We're resting by Kosui Lake this evening...Totodile wore Ash out by running around and dancing for the resident Pokemon...it took Ash a good two hours to shepherd him back to camp--that's when the resident Pokemon decided to come to him and watch. So he's here in camp, reprising his dancing show while Brock plays guitar for him. And to think that all this was caused by an Azumarill...

See, when we arrived at the lake this afternoon, Misty decided to let her team out for a swim. However, Psyduck couldn't remember how to swim, so I had to carry him back to shore. Totodile, meanwhile, was spraying passing Magikarps like targets, and obviously enjoying himself.

But then, Totodile heard singing while we were having lunch:

_Hear the sounds of the sea, and the colors will change  
Look on to the blue sky, reflect and muse on, yourself,  
Memories will waken, and live once again!_

Across the seven seas, I feel deep in my heart,  
A sinking feeling, that someone's out there, she softly cries,  
Her heart is in so much pain, that it's crying, too...

"Why don't you save me from my tears?"  
"Why can't I rise and accept my true destiny?"  
Follow your star, little one, it will guide you on into the light!

Totodile was enamored by the song, and hurried off to go see who-or what-was singing. After a few minutes, he found that the singer was a very beautiful Azumarill. He was about to dance for her, but Azumarill simply gave him a warning spritz to shoo him off. She then walked off to another place on the shore, where she resumed her song:

_And it is ever blue, the rolling sea, the water shining brightly with the sun!  
The future, I will guard, with all my power, honor, ability!  
For all the people that I know and love, and all the places that I want to see!  
Glittering, these feelings, they will lead me onto the path...and I follow just the way I am!_

Unbeknownst to her, Totodile was right by her, listening for another opportunity to dance.

Back in the camp, our lunch was interrupted by a Golduck searching for something in the bushes. Misty wanted to catch it, but we soon discovered that it had an owner, a girl named Trixie. As if on cue, Brock grabbed his guitar and started singing "Rolling Stone" for her, but Misty quickly dragged him off before he could do the yodeling part.

Ash, meanwhile; asked Trixie how he could help. Trixie explained that she was looking for her singing Azumarill. No sooner had she said that, did Azumarill appear in the camp, with Totodile in close pursuit. Trixie continued by saying that her Azumarill had not been able to sing since the Golduck had joined her act.

Misty was interested in Trixie's show, so she led us to the Kosui Theater, where she treated us to a complimentary show. My favorite part was Trixie's magic act and Azumarill's juggling bit...but when it was time for Azumarill to sing, she just wouldn't sing! Totodile decided to help (or rather, annoy) Azumarill by dancing for her. In an attempt to get Totodile offstage, Ash wound up singing what Azumarill was originally supposed to sing:

_Close your eyes tonight and wish upon a shooting star!  
See it fly into a million points of light!  
Every promise, hope and prayer becomes a jeweled star!  
And I believe deep inside my heart that fate, will lead us on..._

But before Ash could continue, Azumarill had rejected Totodile's offer of food, and had gotten captured by Team Rocket! Totodile hurried after the net as fast as he could, but Team Rocket began reeling it up to their balloon before he could grab it! I tried to attack, but I was captured too!

We were taken to Team Rocket's lakeside cabin, where they left us to rest before going to see the boss in the morning--or so they thought. It was near dark, when I heard Azumarill singing the blues--so I accompanied her on my harmonica to comfort her. We had barely begun our song when Totodile and the others arrived to rescue us! Golduck kept Team Rocket busy while Bulbasaur bailed us out, then I gave Team Rocket a zapping as payback for capturing us!

It turned out that Azumarill had be in love with Golduck all along, not Totodile. Totodile was a little crushed at first, but Brock comforted him by saying that the perfect lady would come one day...that inspired Totodile to try to impress the other Pokemon at the lake. I wonder how long it will be before he realizes that Ash has called him back to camp three times already?

Until tomorrow,  
Pikachu


End file.
